


Paradox

by unaspectre



Series: Twins [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will come a day when you will desire to change something. It will be something that will tear your very soul apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> This was written after I saw McKay and Mrs Miller and adored it, but since it completely contradicted my fic then I just ignored it.

_“So,” Jeannie said as she entered the TARDIS, her bag slung over her shoulder, “Have you decided where we’re going this time?”_

 _The Doctor nodded, “Actually it was decided for me.”_

 _Jeannie looked suspicious as she dumped her bag on the floor, “Meaning?”_

 _He shrugged, “I’ve been called home.”_

 _“Home?”_

 _“Yes,” he replied as he started the TARDIS, “It’ll only take a few hours and maybe I’ll think of something better by the time we leave.”_

 _Jeannie shrugged, “Am I allowed on your home planet, since I’m not a Time Lord?”_

 _“It used to be the rule,” he replied, “But then again times have changed.”_

 _Jeannie crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, waiting as the TARDIS moved them through time and space._

 _“So,” the Doctor turned to her once they were travelling, “Did you call your mother?”_

 _Jeannie snorted, “Yeah, because we really have the time for me to have that conversation.”_

 _The Doctor laughed before looking at her concerned, “And your brother?”_

 _Jeannie dropped her eyes. “He’s gone and I doubt I’ll be able to find him. I’ve tried a few times before I met you and the last thing I heard, he was in Russia.”_

 _“We could always…”_

 _Jeannie held up her hand, stopping him, “Let’s just go see what your people want first. Okay?”_

 _“We’ll be there soon,” he told her, “Go put your bag away.”_

 _Jeannie ran, wondering what had happened to the Doctor but at the moment she had other things to think about. The guards following yelled at her to keep going, they would hold off the attack._

 _The door was closing; the slow inevitable movement of the slab of metal made Jeannie push harder and she flung herself forward, sliding under it just before it clanged shut._

 _The woman standing there stared at her, “How…”_

 _“No time,” Jeannie grabbed the woman’s arm and pulled her along the corridor, “We have to get to the council chambers. The Chancellor is waiting for us; once you’re there, they can get rid of these nuts.”_

 _“Who are you?” the woman was smaller than Jeannie, the long white flowing dress she wore looked pristine, despite the attempts on her life._

 _“I’m a friend of the Doctor,” Jeannie replied, “You can trust me, Oracle. He said you’d know that.”_

 _The woman nodded, “Of course. You are human. A twin.”_

 _“Great,” Jeannie pulled her, making her run this time; “We can do the tea leaves later.”_

 _Jeannie stood in the corner of the Council Chamber as the Time Lords thanked the Doctor for his help stopping The Brotherhood._

 _“I wish to thank you also,” the Oracle stepped towards Jeannie who shrugged; she’d hoped not to be noticed, “They would have surely succeeded if not for you.”_

 _“It was nothing,” Jeannie told her self-consciously._

 _The Oracle touched Jeannie’s hand and looked at her with large sad brown eyes, “There will come a day when you will desire to change something. It will be something that will tear your very soul apart. On that day come to me and I shall do what I can to help.”_

 _Jeannie stared at her disturbed, relieved when the Doctor came to her side._

 _“It’s time for us to go,” he told the Oracle, “May peace follow you.”_

 _At this the Oracle smiled, “And you.”_

 _The Doctor motioned Jeannie out of the chambers and they started back to the TARDIS._

 _“What the hell was that all about?” she asked him, unnerved._

 _“The Oracle has offered you her help at any time,” the Doctor told her, “It’s a rare honour, Jeannie and hopefully one you won’t ever need to take up.”_

*********************************************

“Enjoy the movie?” John asked Jeannie as they walked slowly through the corridors of Atlantis.

“It…pretty much sucked,” she replied dryly, “However the company was pretty good.”

At her smile, John grinned back, his arm tightening around her waist. She’d been on Atlantis for a week now and John had been trying to spend as much time as he could with her, despite the usual problems as well as some unusual. Reaching her room, John smiled as Jeannie turned to face him, a mischievous smile on her lips.

“Are you coming in?” she murmured, stretching up to kiss him.

John grinned back as she brushed her lips gently to his before taking a hold of his jacket and pulling him inside. John pulled her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her, feeling Jeannie slide her arms around his waist.

“ _Colonel Sheppard report to the Control room_ ,” one of the technicians called over the radio.

“I’m going to kill him,” John broke away and let out a yell of annoyance, “That’s five times in a row.”

“You don’t seriously believe that Rodney has somehow managed to create a crisis every night this week,” Jeannie laughed, “As well as involve at least four other people in this.”

“He could,” John grimaced, pushing his hand through his hair, “I’ll see you later,” he quickly kissed her once more before marching out fuming.

 

“Is your date over so soon?” Rodney asked innocently, seeing his twin sister stroll into his lab.

“Like you don’t know,” she replied, folding her arms across her chest, “You’re good, Rodney.”

Her brother stared at her, innocence covering his face, “I have absolutely no idea what you mean?”

“Of course not,” Jeannie laughed mirthlessly, “It was funny at first, Rodney but now it’s just annoying.”

“Meaning?”

“Knock it off or I’ll be the one you’re up against,” Jeannie told him purposefully, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

Rodney smirked at her, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. But whoever is behind this I’m sure I’ll pass the message on.”

His sister laughed before leaning on the counter, “What you doing?”

“Work,” he replied.

“Since you ruined my date,” Jeannie told him, grabbing his arm and pulling him away, “You get to entertain me. Come on.”

*********************************************

Elizabeth was pacing the briefing room the next morning when John and Rodney arrived.

“Good morning, gentlemen,” she greeted them, “We have a problem.”

“Another one,” Rodney took his seat waiting.

Elizabeth nodded, “It involves Jeannie.”

“What’s the problem,” John asked worried.

“The Daedalus is due back in two days,” Elizabeth reminded them, “And on board that ship is someone who will not take too kindly to her presence. Considering how she got here.”

“Caldwell,” John frowned, “That’s a good point.”

“I think we should include Jeannie in this meeting,” Rodney told them, “She might have an idea on how to deal with this.”

“He’s right,” John mentioned as Elizabeth nodded.

Rodney called his sister over the radio, a few minutes later the door opened and Jeannie stepped inside, “Hi.”

“Take a seat, Jeannie,” Elizabeth told her, noting the other woman took the seat between Rodney and John, “Your presence here and more notably how you got here is going to be a problem. The Daedalus is due here soon and the Commander isn’t exactly the most…open-minded individual there is.”

“Alright,” she frowned, “So what do you suggest? It’s not like I can disguise my connection to Rodney, we’re pretty similar in a lot of ways.”

“Actually, I was hoping you’d have some sort of suggestion.” Elizabeth said.

“We could hide her,” John grinned at Jeannie.

Rodney frowned at him, “Get that thought out of your mind, this is my sister.”

“Guys,” Jeannie interrupted the fight before it could start, “I do have a suggestion and it’s a lot better than hiding me every time he’s around.”

“Enlighten us o wise one,” Rodney mocked, wincing as she thumped his arm.

“There’s an organisation the Doctor is connected to on Earth,” she explained, “They specialise in unusual occurrences.”

Elizabeth looked confused, “Who are they?”

“They’re called UNIT,” Jeannie replied, “United Nations Intelligence Taskforce and they know about the Doctor. If he asks all I have to do is say I’m connected to them, I even have a contact…assuming he’s talking to me.”

“I’ve heard of them,” Elizabeth mused.

Jeannie shrugged, “See, no problem.”

 

“Are you sure about this?” Rodney asked as he and Jeannie walked towards the mess later that day.

His sister shrugged, “UNIT have been around for a long time. It’ll be fine, Rodney; you really need to stop worrying.”

“Ha,” Rodney muttered.

“Hey,” she rested her hand on his shoulder, “You’ve got to trust me, okay?”

“Fine,” Rodney rolled his eyes, “I’ll assume you know what you’re doing.”

Jeannie let out a sigh, “Why thank you, little brother. You made my day.”

He threw her a glare, stopping his next comment as he noticed new people wandering around the mess.

“What’s up, doc?” Jeannie quipped from his side.

“The Daedalus is here,” Rodney told her, “We’re going to find out whether Caldwell will buy your story or not.”

“You have no faith in me,” she patted his shoulder, “Remember, I’m a seasoned Time Traveller.”

“Rodney,” Elizabeth’s voice came over the radio, “Colonel Caldwell is waiting to talk to you and Jeannie.”

“We’ll be up soon,” Rodney promised, he turned to his sister, “Ready?”

“I’ve faced worse,” Jeannie laughed, “Let’s go.”

They turned and headed back out but before they left, Rodney stopped in his tracks as a woman walked in.

“Damn,” he murmured.

“Hi, Rodney,” a strawberry blonde grinned at him.

“Cadman,” he groaned annoyed, “Didn’t think they’d let you back.”

Cadman grinned again, “Apparently I’m still sane, even after being in your head.”

Jeannie coughed, “Hi. How about an introduction, Rodney.”

“Yes, Rodney,” the other woman agreed.

Rodney scowled at them both, “Lieutenant Laura Cadman,” he motioned to the strawberry-blonde, “Meet my sister, Jeannie.”

Laura’s eyebrows shot up, “Your sister?”

“Twin sister to be exact,” Jeannie told her, the grin never leaving her face, “What’s this about being in his head?”

Rodney groaned in annoyance as Laura quickly explained the incident that had happened a few months after she’d arrived on Atlantis.

Jeannie bit her lip to hide her amusement at her brother’s uncomfortable look during the story.

“We’re expected,” he said sharply.

Jeannie sighed before turning back to Laura, “We should talk more later.”

Laura threw Rodney a cheeky grin before smiling at Jeannie, “Look forward to it.”

Rodney let out an annoyed snort as he marched Jeannie out of the mess.

“I like her,” Jeannie told him.

Rodney glared at her, “You would.”

*********************************************

Caldwell stood confused, wondering what was going on. The moment he’d arrived, Weir had asked him to meet with herself, Sheppard and McKay. Considering this place and the way it usually ran, he wasn't holding out much hope that they’d discovered a cache of ZPMs. When Sheppard arrived in the conference room, he saluted as was appropriate before taking a seat.

“Colonel,” Weir smiled at him, “We have someone on the base who arrived in a rather unusual manner.”

“Describe unusual?” Caldwell demanded.

“In a big blue box you’d recognise,” the woman’s voice came from behind him and Caldwell spun.

She stood, her arms folded across her chest, amusement covering her face while McKay stood behind her looking as stunned as he felt.

“Jeannie,” Caldwell groaned, he suddenly looked startled, “But that means…”

“We weren’t lying about the time travelling,” she finished for him, “Nice to see you again, Steven.”

“You know each other?” Sheppard asked, astonishment in his voice and on his face.

“It was,” Jeannie paused, “The eighties, somewhere in England where a small village was being over run by some…monsters. UNIT had an American contingent helping and guess who one of them was.”

The other three turned to look at Caldwell.

“Is he here?” Caldwell ignored them.

“No,” Jeannie replied, “I’m visiting with family.”

“Family?” Caldwell frowned; he looked up at Rodney, “Hold on, Jeannie McKay. As in…”

Jeannie pointed to Rodney, “You’ve met my brother.”

“Twin brother,” Rodney threw in.

Caldwell turned to Elizabeth who nodded. He let out a long sigh, “I need a drink.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us you knew Caldwell?” John demanded, as he, Jeannie and Rodney walked through the corridors.

“Because I didn’t realise it was him till I walked into the room,” she replied, a smirk covering her face, “But it was funny.”

“You have an odd sense of humour,” Rodney muttered.

Jeannie squeezed her brother’s arm, “And you seem to have had yours removed. Perhaps Lieutenant Cadman took it with her when she left your head.”

Rodney glared at her but didn’t get a chance to retort as she walked away leaving them standing.

“She’s met Cadman then?” John asked.

“Unfortunately,” Rodney replied.

John patted his shoulder, “Then you’re in big trouble.”

*********************************************

Rodney frowned as he looked at the newest piece of technology they’d brought home. He wasn’t sure what it was, or how it worked but it fascinated him from the moment he’d seen it. He knew it wasn’t Ancient tech and he knew it wasn’t Wraith so that meant he had no idea what it was.

As much as he enjoyed having Jeannie here, he wasn’t getting as much work done as he normally would. Carson kept telling him it was healthy he wasn’t spending all his time in the lab but Rodney didn’t agree. He felt he was letting people down by not working as hard as he should.

Taking a quick drink of his coffee, Rodney returned his focus back to the device. Although he knew what it wasn’t, Rodney still found it very familiar. Eerily familiar.

He hooked it up to the generator, hoping once it had a little power he’d get some readings he could use.

As he turned on the power, Rodney’s world exploded in a bright light.

 

“You didn’t?” Jeannie laughed, as Laura continued her story on what had happened when she inhabited Rodney’s body.

“I thought I could die,” Laura winced, slightly embarrassed, “Truth be told, Rodney didn’t talk to me for months. Even when we were made to work together.”

Jeannie laughed even harder, “Rodney has a very big personal bubble.”

“I’ve noticed,” Laura grinned, “But he’s not the…bastard he pretends to be, though I guess you know that.”

Jeannie smiled softly, “I do. I also know he argues with the people he cares about.”

Laura opened her mouth to retort stopping as Jeannie let out a shocked gasp.

“What’s wrong?” Laura asked, as Jeannie gripped the table, “Jeannie?”

“Rodney,” Jeannie gasped, jumping out of her seat and flying out of the mess.

Laura stared after her before following.

 

Jeannie ran into Rodney’s lab, gasping in horror to find her brother on the floor. She grabbed the radio, “Medical emergency, Dr McKay’s lab,” she managed to get out before turning to her brother, “Rodney? Rodney, open your eyes.”

He didn’t move and she started to shake him, “Don’t do this,” Jeannie cried, she could feel him becoming further and further away from her, “No, no, no, Rodney. You can’t do this.”

“Oh my God,” Laura Cadman gasped when she skidded into the lab, “Carson,” she yelled over her radio, “Rodney’s unconscious, get here now.”

“It’s too late,” Jeannie’s voice was flat, “He’s dead.”

Laura’s tears filled her eyes as she stared at the man lying on the ground before looking up at his sister, Jeannie had slid back against the wall and was staring at the body, her face blank. Moments later Carson came bursting in with his medical team and John just behind them.

As Carson fell down beside Rodney, John moved to Jeannie and pulled her into his arms. Jeannie just fell against him, her eyes completely blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose looked at the t-shirt in front of her and grimaced, she didn’t think she’d ever wear anything like that. She had to stop her mother buying her clothes.

She smiled as she heard the Doctor leave the flat with his refill of tea and more than likely another plate of biscuits; they were making an unscheduled stop to fix a few components of the TARDIS, meaning Rose could get her laundry done and pick up some new things for their next trip.

“Rose,” her mother called, “Your mobile’s ringing.”

Rose pulled out her mobile and checked it, “It must be the Doctor’s,” she called back.

“Well I don’t want to answer it,” Jackie told her, handing Rose the mobile phone.

Rose took the phone and smiled when she read the name, “It’s only Jeannie,” she quickly hit the button, “Jeannie, what’s up?”

“Where’s the Doctor?” Jeannie’s voice was cold and flat.

“He’s working on the TARDIS,” Rose replied, worried at the sound of her friend’s voice, “Jeannie, what’s wrong?”

“Tell him…tell him I need him here now,” Jeannie ignored the question, “Tell him…tell him the Oracle was right.”

With that said, Jeannie hung up leaving Rose utterly confused. Quickly she headed to the TARDIS.

“Doctor,” Rose called, the moment she entered the control room.

“Something wrong?” the Doctor asked, sliding out from under the console.

“Jeannie called,” Rose told him, handing him back his phone.

Taking the phone he frowned at her expression, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Rose shook her head, “She said something about the Oracle being right.”

“What?” the Doctor gasped in horror. He dialled Jeannie’s phone, grimacing as she didn’t answer, “Damn.”

“What’s going on?” Rose demanded as the Doctor started jumping around, throwing panels back on, “Doctor?”

“I have to go to Atlantis,” he told her, “And you have to stay here.”

“What?”

He stopped as Rose stared at him, “I’m coming back but you can’t come with me this time.”

“Doctor,” Rose started to protest.

He took her by the shoulders, “Listen to me. This is something that goes back to before I met you, something that Jeannie needs me for. If you’re her friend, you’ll understand.”

Rose grimaced slightly, “You’ll be back?”

“As soon as this is finished,” he promised.

 

Jeannie stood watching as the TARDIS materialised in front of her. She had managed to get away from Carson and John’s concerned gazes finally so she could make her call and get the one person she knew could help here.

The door opened and an unknown man stepped out, he was tall and thin wearing a pin-striped suit and wavy brown hair.

“I don’t even want to know,” Jeannie told him when he opened his mouth to explain the change.

“What happened, Jeannie?” the Doctor asked, concern filling his eyes and voice.

Jeannie’s blue eyes filled with sadness, “Rodney’s dead.”

“Oh Jeannie, I’m sorry,” he sighed, moving to her and wrapping his arms around her.

Jeannie remained stiff in his arms, “I need to go home, Doctor. I need to tell our parents.”

“Of course,” the Doctor assured her, “We’ll go now.”

“I’m coming,” John Sheppard appeared in the doorway.

Jeannie closed her eyes, turning to him, “I don’t need you there.”

John touched her cheek, “I just lost my best friend and I’m not letting you go through this alone.”

“John,” she sighed, allowing him to pull her into an embrace.

He held onto her for several minutes before letting her go, “I’m coming.”

“Alright,” she agreed, “Alright, get into the TARDIS.”

John nodded and turned, finally noting the man standing there, “Who are you?”

“It’s the Doctor,” Jeannie told him, waving him inside at his astonished look, “I’ll explain later. Just get inside.”

*********************************************

Jeannie stepped out of the TARDIS just down the street from her parents’ home. She turned to both men, “Stay here.”

“Are you sure?” the Doctor asked.

She straightened slightly; her eyes were cold and hard, “Completely. I’ll be back soon.”

Without another word she left the TARDIS and headed to the house. Once she reached the front door, she knocked softly.

“Jeannie?” Melissa McKay cried happy to see her daughter.

“Is Dad here?” Jeannie asked quietly, barely returning her mother’s embrace.

Melissa drew back confused, “Yes. Jeannie, what’s wrong?”

“I need to talk to you both,” Jeannie whispered.

Still confused, Melissa let her daughter into the house. Jeannie could see her father sitting in the living room.

“Mom, Dad,” Jeannie started once the three of them were in the same room, “It’s…Rodney…”

“What about that useless brother of yours?” Stuart McKay snapped.

Jeannie’s jaw clamped down in anger, “He’s dead,” she replied through grated teeth.

Melissa dropped into a seat, tears streaming down her cheeks. Jeannie turned to her father.

“Happy now?” she demanded, “You never have to think about him ever again. He’ll never darken you doorway again.”

“Jeannie, stop,” Melissa cried.

Jeannie moved and embraced her mother, “I’m going to fix this, Mom. I promise. I’m going to fix this.”

Quickly, she pulled away and left the house.

 

Returning to the TARDIS, Jeannie found two worried pairs of eyes watching her.

“Stop that,” she snapped at them, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” John asked, stepping closer to her.

Jeannie moved back from him, “I just need a few minutes alone. Doctor, can you and John just go get a drink or something and I’ll catch up in a minute.”

The Doctor gave her a worried look but Jeannie just waved him away. She leaned against the console, listening to them leave. She counted about two minutes.

“Sorry, Doctor,” she murmured under her breath as she started pushing buttons, she had to do this.

 

“I don’t know,” the Doctor sighed, “I don’t know what to do to help her through this.”

John shook his head, “She’s been like this from the moment it happened, I’ve not seen her cry or even angry. She’s calm, too calm.”

“It’ll probably hit her now she’s spoken to her parents,” the Doctor replied, stopping as the walls started to hum.

“What is that?” John demanded.

“No, no, no,” the Doctor cried, he turned and ran back the way they’d come, “Jeannie!!!”

He slammed into the door, trying to open it, “Jeannie, open the door.”

“What’s happening?” John demanded, helping the Doctor try to open the door.

“She’s moving the TARDIS,” the Doctor replied, “She’s taking us to the Oracle.”

“The what?” John demanded.

“Long story,” the Doctor waved him away, “Jeannie,” he shouted through the door, “Jeannie, what you’re doing isn’t going to change anything.”

The Doctor grimaced as he felt the TARDIS still and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He opened the door and they entered the control room finding it empty.

“This is bad,” the Doctor sighed, “This is very, very bad.”

*********************************************

Jeannie wasn’t sure what she had been expecting but it hadn’t been this. A long corridor brightly lit and filled with artwork. Jeannie was sure the carpet below her feet was the same as the one in her room when she was a child.

“Welcome,” a gentle voice filled the air around her, “It is good to see you once more.”

“Oracle,” Jeannie didn’t know where to look so she threw her voice to the end of the corridor, “You once offered me help, well I need it now.”

“I know,” the voice this time came from behind her and Jeannie spun.

Jeannie glared at her, “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you warn me?”

The Oracle took her hand, “There are rules that I must abide by, Jeannie.”

“To hell with the rules,” Jeannie yelled, “My brother is dead. And you’re talking to me about the damn rules.”

“Jeannie,” the soft voice never wavered, “I can only do so much for you.”

“What can you do?” Jeannie asked. She closed her eyes, the stress getting too much.

“I can’t bring him back,” the Oracle told her, “I cannot change what has already happened.”

“Then what can you do?” Jeannie screamed, pulling her hands through her hair, “What can you damn well do?”

“His energy has been removed from the Universe,” the Oracle told her, “He exists as memory now.”

Jeannie stared at her for several minutes, “Take mine,” she said finally, “I know you can do it.”

“If I do,” the Oracle reminded her, “Then you shall never have existed. You know that.”

“I’m dying anyway,” Jeannie replied, her voice dull and flat, “I can’t live with the silence in my head.”

The Oracle stared at her, “Are you sure?”

Jeannie took a deep breath before she nodded, “Do it now.”

 

The Doctor ran, John just behind him completely bemused.

“Stop,” he snapped, reaching the two women, “Oracle, whatever she asked, don’t do it.”

“It is too late,” the Oracle replied, “You have a few minutes, Doctor,” she started away before turning back, “You will understand.”

“What?” John asked but had no answer as the Doctor grabbed Jeannie and yanked her back towards the TARDIS.

“Doctor, you can’t change this,” Jeannie called as he dragged her along the corridor.

“Change what?” John ran beside them.

They reached the TARDIS and the Doctor threw Jeannie at John, “Hold onto her,” he snapped, “Jeannie, there are times when you make me want to knock you unconscious.”

He opened the door, grabbed Jeannie again and flung her inside, John was about to follow on when his hand passed through the door.

“What’s happening?” John yelled.

The Doctor turned to him, “She changed history, John. You’re returning to where you should be.”

“What about Jeannie?” John demanded, trying as hard as he could to hold on, “Why did you have to get her here?”

Jeannie moved to stand just behind the Doctor, “Because I no longer exist,” she told him, “Goodbye John.”

 

Jeannie stood in the control room, watching as the Doctor locked the doors.

“You can’t change this, Doctor,” Jeannie reminded him, “I made this choice.”

“And you’re in the perfect frame of mind to do that,” he retorted, “Stay there,” he snapped before disappearing into the depths of the TARDIS.

She stood, waiting for him, her arms wrapped around herself. Finally he arrived back and glared at her.

“What were you thinking, Jeannie?” the Doctor asked, his voice filled with concern.

“I was thinking about saving my brother,” she snapped at him.

He frowned, “Jeannie…”

“You were the one,” Jeannie yelled at him, “You were the one who encouraged me to use our link, you made me learn how to focus it, to make it stronger and now I’m dying because all there is in my head is nothing.”

“Jeannie,” he sighed, “I’m sorry. I…” he stopped as she fell against his, her tears finally starting. He held her as she cried for her brother, trying his best to calm her.

“Doctor.”

The familiar and unexpected voice made them turn to the console.

“What the hell?” Jeannie murmured.

“Doctor,” the Oracle’s voice came once more, “I wish to explain why but I have very little time before I leave here. They are trying once more and wanted revenge on those who stopped them last time.”

“Us,” Jeannie murmured.

“Her wish to bring her brother back was one way to remove Jeannie,” the Oracle continued, “But I have cheated. I knew you would come after her, Doctor and I know you can ensure that she remains.”

The Oracle paused for several moments, “You must follow the energy and then you will need both to stop them. Doctor, I am placing myself in your hands once more.”

The recording stopped and they turned to one another.

“This was a set-up,” Jeannie sighed sadly, “I’m so glad I met you sometimes,” she snapped sarcastically.

The Doctor held out the device he’d retrieved, “Put this on.”

Jeannie complied without saying a word, making sure it was hidden so no one could accidentally hit it off and make her disappear.

 

“Alright,” the Doctor smacked his hands together, “What do we do then?”

“I thought you were the one in charge,” she shot back sarcastically.

He turned to her and frowned, “That attitude is not helping.”

“No,” she shot back, “But it makes me feel so much better.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, “Follow the energy. Follow your energy that means.”

“Meaning,” Jeannie finished for him, “That we follow Rodney.”

“Precisely,” he gave her a smile, “But we’re going to have to start at the beginning.”

Jeannie frowned for a second, “Maybe not.”

The Doctor looked at, waiting for her suggestion.

“The first time I really remember using our…connection was when we were three,” Jeannie explained to him, “Maybe that’s what we should be following.”

“And how do we do that?” the Doctor asked.

She rolled her eyes, knowing he already knew the answer, “The TARDIS knows my telepathic signature, I’m pretty sure it can find Rodney that way.”

The Doctor patted her on the shoulder, “We’ll fix this, Jeannie. You know we will.”

“We’d better,” she replied harshly.


	3. Chapter 3

The three year old boy sat playing with his alphabet blocks; he knew his father was in the other room watching the television, not caring what the child was doing. He got bored with his blocks and pulled himself off the ground, toddling to the back yard, wanting to go see the cat from next door.

He made it out to the back step before he saw a woman standing there.

“What are you doing?” she asked an amused smile on her face.

“Cat,” he told her, pointing to the ball of fluff lazing under the big tree.

She laughed fondly at him, taking a seat beside him, “You’re not supposed to be out here alone, Rodney.”

Rodney frowned, he wondered how this woman knew his name, “Who you?” he demanded.

“My name is Jeannie,” she introduced herself; “I’m…I’m a friend.”

He looked at her suspiciously, or as suspiciously as a three year old could manage.

“Now,” she said softly, “You have to go back into the house. Play with your toys, Rodney. You know you’re not allowed in the back garden alone.”

Fear suddenly filled his eyes, “Will you tell Daddy?” his finger slid into his mouth and he bit down hard.

Jeannie gently removed the digit, “This will just be our little secret, Rodney,” she promised, “Okay?”

“‘Kay,” he nodded.

Standing up again, he turned to her and hugged her before toddling back inside.

 

“Are you okay?” the Doctor asked, taking a seat beside Jeannie on the step.

“He was so cute,” Jeannie laughed softly, “This didn’t give us much, other than giving me a look at my brother when he was three.”

“Actually,” the Doctor replied, “It’s entered you into his life and when we need him, once he’s older,” he continued, “Then you should be able to persuade him.”

Jeannie sighed deeply, “Doctor, I don’t understand how they could be doing this.”

He gently squeezed her shoulder, “They believe that killing the Oracle will make them all powerful. You stopped them.”

“Making me ‘Public Enemy Number One’,” Jeannie laughed darkly.

“Number Two,” he smiled at her.

Jeannie let out a soft laugh, “So, where to now?”

The Doctor stood up and offered her his hand, “Well,” he said, pulling her to her feet, “You were the one who suggested the telepathic link; I say we hook you up and find something that pulls you.”

“Okay,” she agreed, “Let’s go.”

*********************************************

Rodney curled into a ball trying to get away as his father continued to hit him. All he’d wanted was to do something spectacular for the science fair. Rodney could hear his mother screaming through the locked door. His head slammed against the wall and everything became fuzzy.

He was aware of the door bursting open and more yelling. He heard his mother call his name and Rodney was astonished as she wrapped her arms around him but he sank into her arms letting the blackness take him.

 

“Jeannie?”

The Doctor stood waiting as Jeannie threw up the very little she’d eaten earlier.

“I’m okay,” she whispered, taking deep breaths to calm her stomach.

He gently rested her hand on his shoulder, “Are you ready to go and check on him?”

Jeannie nodded softly, “I can’t believe he did this. Our Dad never went that far.”

“Because you were there to stop him,” the Doctor reminded her, making her wince, “Come on. We need to know he’s alright here before we can move on.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Jeannie whispered, she rubbed her eyes, “We should have got John in the TARDIS before he disappeared. At least he…”

“Jeannie,” the Doctor cut her off, “I had only one of the devices keeping you here. And we didn’t have time for me to construct another.”

“I just miss his presence,” she sighed, “I feel he’d have some idea on what to do.”

The Doctor rested his hand on her shoulder, “We need to go and see how Rodney is.”

She took a deep breath and nodded, she groaned as the Doctor handed her a mint.

“You might need this,” he smiled slightly at her.

 

Rodney opened his eyes; he was confused to find he was a hospital room. Lifting his head he glanced around, shocked to see his mother sitting in a chair next to him, crying.

“Rodney?” she gasped, standing up she pressed the button to call the nurse.

“What happened?” he murmured, forcing it through his dry throat.

His mother opened her mouth but nothing came out and relief flooded her face when the nurse came in. Rodney lay still as she checked him, he was trying to remember what had happened before he woke up but nothing was forthcoming.

“Mom,” he forced out, “Why am I here?”

“Shh,” she gently stroked his hair, “You need to rest, alright? I’m going to go talk to the doctor and I’ll be right back.”

Rodney stared at her confused, but he didn’t get a chance to say anything as she left him alone. Rodney pushed himself to sit up, wincing as a sharp pain shot through his head. Gently he probed his head, confused to find a bandage. He found the edge and started to pull at it.

“I wouldn’t take that off,” a woman said, making him look up guiltily at the door. Rodney frowned at her, she looked very familiar, “It’s there for a reason.”

She walked in and took a seat beside him, “How do you feel?”

“Who are you?” Rodney asked, confused.

She hesitated for a second before replying, “I’m a friend.”

Rodney stared at her suspiciously, “Not my friend and I’ve never seen you with either of my parents. Meaning you’re lying.”

The woman laughed softly, “Not exactly, Rodney. I met you once before, a long time ago and you do know this.”

His eyes narrowed at her, “Get out.”

“No,” she replied, her voice remaining soft, “I’m not leaving until I know you’re alright.”

“Jeannie,” a man appeared at the door, “She’s coming back.”

Rodney turned to the woman, “Why do you care about me?”

The woman, Jeannie smiled at him, “Because in another time, another place we were a team and I intend to ensure you survive until I can fix things back to the way they should be.”

“Jeannie,” the man called again, “There’s going to be awkward questions.”

“There always are,” Jeannie snapped at the man, “Doctor, I’m not leaving until I know he’s fine.”

The man, the one she’d called Doctor opened his mouth but didn’t get a chance to speak as Rodney’s mother arrived back with one of the Doctor’s that Rodney did recognise.

 

Melissa McKay felt ill. She knew her husband had always resented the fact that the child they hadn’t planned wasn’t even a child he would have wanted but she never thought he would harm Rodney like this. She had sat, wringing a cloth in her hands as she listened to the Doctor explain that her little boy, her baby was paralysed from the waist down and they had no idea if he would always be. She didn’t know how to tell him, he was not the athletic type but he liked to move, to pace as he thought and the inability to do so would be a blow to the boy.

Entering her son’s room, Melissa was shocked to see two people she didn’t know.

“Who are you?” she snapped, moving to Rodney’s side protectively.

The woman turned to her and Melissa frowned confused, if she didn’t know any better she would swear the woman was related to them.

“My name is Jeannie,” the woman introduced herself, “This is Mr Smith, we’re from the school.”

“Why are you here?” Melissa demanded.

“We were here to talk to some of the Doctors hoping they’d come do part of our career project,” the woman, Jeannie explained, “When I saw Rodney was here, I just had to make sure he was alright. He’s such a brilliant student.”

Melissa relaxed, but only a little.

“I need to speak to my son,” Melissa told them, “Alone.”

“Jeannie,” Mr Smith spoke up, “Let’s wait outside.”

Jeannie looked as though she was about to argue, she stopped herself and joined Mr Smith leaving Melissa alone with her son.

 

“Mom,” Rodney whispered softly, “What happened?”

Melissa took in a deep breath as she sat beside him, “What do you remember about today, Rodney?”

Rodney looked at her confused, “I went to school. I showed my model off at the science fair. It was a good model, I didn’t mean for everyone to get so upset. I…”

“It’s okay,” Melissa soothed, “What do you remember after that?”

Rodney frowned, “The school called…they called Dad,” horror filled his eyes, “Dad…Dad was so mad…he…he…”

Melissa felt tears flow along her cheeks, “He won’t come anywhere near you again, Rodney. I promise and I’ll help you get better.”

Fear filled the boy, “What’s wrong with me?”

“Rodney,” Melissa took his hand, “The doctor said there’s swelling in your spinal cord.”

He stared at her, his mind working fast, “I’m paralysed?”

“It may be only temporary.”

“But…But…I…” he trailed off, “Mom?”

“Its okay, Rodney,” Melissa wrapped him in her arms, “It’s okay.”

 

Jeannie leaned outside the door listening into the conversation, looking up she saw the Doctor standing impassively.

“I think I might be sick again,” she murmured.

“There’s nothing else we can do here,” he reminded her, “Rodney will more than likely be in hospital for a while and your father…”

“I still can’t believe he could do this,” Jeannie cried, “I know…”

“What happened that night?” the Doctor asked, he gently took her arm leading her back towards the TARDIS.

 

 _Jeannie appeared after dinner, she had snuck some food up for him. She sat beside him as he ate, neither saying a word. As she gathered_ _up the plate to put it back downstairs he caught her arm._

 _“I’m sorry,” he whispered._

 _She shook her head, “Don’t be. They would never send you away,” she gave him a brilliant smile, “And I thought your project was amazing.”_

 _Rodney smiled slightly jumping as he heard his father pounding up the stairs; he motioned Jeannie to leave fast and sat waiting nervously to be punished._

 _Jeannie slipped back into her room, she listened as their father yelled at Rodney. She knew this had to be done at the right time otherwise it wouldn’t work. When she heard Rodney give a cry of pain, Jeannie deliberately slashed her hand against the loose nail on her computer desk._

 _She let out a squeal loud enough to make her father come running._

 _“Jeannie?” Stuart McKay called, throwing open her door._

 _She held out her hand, showing the blood dripping from her palm. He took her into the bathroom and gently cleaned out her wound as their mother joined them._

 _Jeannie risked a glance towards her brother’s room. He was peeking out at her, a nasty bruise on his cheek but other than that he was fine._

 

Jeannie held up her hand, showing the Doctor the very faint scar in the middle of her palm.

“I’d do anything for my brother,” she reminded him.

“I’m sorry you had to learn this,” the Doctor told her, “But there’s nothing more we can do here.”

Jeannie nodded and entered the TARDIS with him, “So, where to now?”

“That depends on you,” the Doctor told her, “We’re finding him through you.”

Jeannie shook her head, she was tired of this already, “I say we head for the time and date we left from. He knows me now; he’ll trust me…hopefully.”

The Doctor handed her the head-piece once more, “We need to know where he is. You still need to connect.”

“Rodney will be in Atlantis,” Jeannie reminded him.

“Jeannie,” he spoke softly, “We can’t assume that.”

She bowed her head, “Alright,” she connected herself to the TARDIS once more and focussed on her brother.

She listened to the TARDIS as it started to move, breathing deeply she allowed her mind to move through time and space.

“Doctor,” she gasped suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” he spun to her.

Jeannie stared at him, “I felt them.”

“Felt who?” he demanded, worry in his voice.

“The Brotherhood,” she replied, “The ones after the Oracle,” Jeannie’s eyes blazed with anger, “They’re after my brother.”

“Hang on,” the Doctor called, he started running around hitting buttons.

*********************************************

Dr Rodney McKay limped over to his computer, the mug of coffee in his hand. He was tired but then he always was if he moved around too much. His left leg was weak, had been ever since the night his father had almost beaten him into a coma.

Sitting down, he winced slightly as he moved his leg into a better position before focussing on his work.

He loved what he did, loved working with technology so advanced, so incredible. He wished he’d been fit enough to join the Atlantis expedition but they wouldn’t let him go. He worked in one of the research facilities for the SGC and rarely even stepped foot within ten metres of the Stargate.

Rodney scrubbed a hand over his face, groaning annoyed as he heard people outside his apartment. He hated this building but it was the best for his…disability.

Without warning the door burst open and three men came charging in.

Rodney jumped out of his chair scrambling back in shock. He cried out in pain as his leg gave way below him.

The three men all converged on where Rodney had fallen and Rodney felt his breath hitch, scared of what was going to happen to him.

“Hey,” a woman’s voice came just before one of the men fell forward, Rodney saw a familiar woman standing there with a fire extinguisher in her hands.

“Look out,” Rodney called to her when the two remaining men turned on her.

“Oh shit,” she muttered, ducking down under the swinging arm of the closest man. She fell beside Rodney with a thud.

They stared horrified as both men brought out weapons, one aimed at Rodney and the other at the woman.

“No,” Rodney cried, not sure what happened but something threw their attackers against the wall with enough force to knock them unconscious.

The woman stared at him, “How…”

“Jeannie,” a new voice called, preceding a man running in.

Rodney drew back at this new intruder but the woman at his side gently touched his arm.

“It’s alright, Rodney,” she soothed, “We’re friends.”

“How do you…” Rodney started, trailing off as he looked at her properly, “I know you.”

“No time for that,” the other man said sharply, “I’ve managed to stop the others for now but we have to get him out of here.”

The woman turned back to Rodney, “I know you’re confused but you have to trust us. You have to come with us.”

He stared at her, confusion filling him.

“Rodney,” she took his hand, “You know me, you know you can trust me. Please, we don’t have much time.”

“Alright,” he nodded finally.

She sighed in relief, “Doctor,” she called to the other man, “Help me get him up.”

 

Rodney gritted his teeth against the pain in his leg as he stumbled through the streets, two strangers helping him along.

“Almost there,” the woman, Jeannie told him.

It was strange, but Rodney knew he could trust her. In fact he actually felt strangely protective of her which considering they’d just met confused him.

“Why are we going into a box?” he demanded, as the man moved to open the door of a blue box in front of them.

Jeannie grinned at him, “Trust me, Rodney, you’re going to love this.”

He grimaced but allowed her to help him inside, stopping and staring in astonishment.

“This isn’t possible,” he gasped, staring around an enormous room, “It defies all laws of physics.”

“That’s one of my specialities,” the other man said, he closed the door and motioned them towards the couch, “Alright, Rodney. I suppose we should explain to you who we are.”

“That would help,” Rodney replied sharply, wincing as he eased his leg into a comfortable position.

“I’m the Doctor,” the man introduced himself; “This is my TARDIS. You’ve already met Jeannie.”

Rodney turned to the woman in question, “Alright, Jeannie, how do you know me?”

Jeannie smiled at him, “Because I’m your twin sister.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Colonel!!”

The call woke John up and he fell off the bed, groggily he pulled himself off the floor and made a noise of disgust as he glanced at the clock. He’d literally gone to sleep one hour ago.

“Colonel,” the insistent voice came again.

“What is it, Turner?” John demanded over the radio, wondering if he could kill their Chief Scientist without anyone noticing.

“We have been getting some unusual readings,” Turner reported in his officious voice, “I believe that investigating immediately would be the best idea.”

“I’ll be up in ten minutes,” John told him, he switched off the radio and groaned again.

Staggering into the other room, John threw water over his face to wake himself up. Catching his reflection in the mirror, he stared for a second. Something was wrong. Something felt off and he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

With a sigh, he decided to push it to the back of his mind; he had work to do and an annoying scientist to try not to kill.

 

“Sorry to wake you, Colonel,” Elizabeth apologised as John entered her office, “Dr Turner believes this to be extremely important.”

“What’s so important?” John looked round at Turner.

Dr Jake Turner was a small, thin man with muddy blond hair and a pair of glasses that practically took up half his face. His lips were pursed in an annoyed grimace.

“We’re receiving erratic energy signals,” Turner reported, “They’re very close to one of the grounding stations.”

John managed to refrain from rolling his eyes, “What does Zelenka say?”

“He doesn’t feel it’s that urgent,” Elizabeth said, before acknowledging Turner, “I am merely passing on the information, Doctor.”

“Just make sure you remember which of us is in charge of that department,” Turner sniffed disdainfully.

“Of course,” Elizabeth replied, her tone calm, not revealing her dislike of the man.

John sighed, “Alright, get your team together and I’ll take Storm and Cadman.”

Turner nodded and left them alone.

“Sorry, John,” Elizabeth apologised again.

John shrugged, stretching slightly, “Don’t worry about it. Just tell me again, why did Zelenka not get to keep the job?”

“I wish I knew,” Elizabeth murmured.

 

Laura Cadman entered the lab with Lieutenant Ian Storm at her side. She nodded hello to Radek before ignoring Turner and getting her gear ready.

“Alright,” John Sheppard’s voice made her look up, “We’re doing this in twos, I’ll go with Turner. Storm, you and Jones. Cadman, you stick with Zelenka and keep him out of trouble.”

Radek muttered something in his native language.

“Watch that sneeze,” John joked, rolling his eyes at Turner’s look of irritation, “Let’s go.”

Laura waited for her scientist to join her before following on behind to the nearest transporter.

 

“You don’t look happy,” Laura noted as she and Radek exited the transporter in their allotted part of the city.

“This is a massive waste of time,” Radek told her, “But, Turner insisted.”

Laura grimaced, “The man’s an idiot. We all know that.”

Radek laughed amused, “I see you still wish to drop him off a pier.”

Laura dropped her eyes; Turner was responsible for the loss of her friend Amber when they had accidentally been merged by a Wraith ship. Radek had worked furiously to separate them but when he suggested using the Stargate to power the transport beam, Turner made him wait and do test after test. Amber had faded away to nothing.

Laura had been devastated. She’d meant to chaperone Turner and Carson, but because Amber had recently dated and dumped one of the other scientists on the mission, Laura had agreed to the switch.

The only good thing that had come from it, Laura believed, was her friendship with Radek. He’d been just as angry as she was at Turner for making them do test after test.

When they reached the lab some of the readings had been coming from, Laura took up position while Radek went to work.

*********************************************

“I have a feeling you don’t believe me,” Jeannie noted.

“Considering I am an only child,” Rodney replied sharply, “And you’re telling me you’re my twin sister, then no. I don’t believe you.”

“Rodney,” Jeannie said gently, “I know this is hard to believe but you have to.”

“No,” he shook his head, “I want out of here, now.”

“That’s not possible,” she replied.

Rodney pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through his leg and started walking forward. Jeannie stepped in front of him.

“Get out of my way,” Rodney told her.

Jeannie shook her head with an apologetic expression, “I can’t.”

“Rodney,” the Doctor spoke up from the other side of the room, “We’re not exactly able to let you out of here.”

Rodney glared at them as he tried to get to the door; he stopped as Jeannie moved in front of him again.

“I can’t let you leave,” she told him.

“Move,” he snapped, he felt rage building within him.

Jeannie shook her head sadly, “I can’t.”

“Move,” Rodney yelled, shocked as the Doctor suddenly went flying against the wall but Jeannie didn’t even move.

“Are you alright?” Jeannie called to the Doctor.

The Doctor shook his head to clear it as he bounced up, “Me? I’m fine. Just fine.”

Jeannie rolled her eyes at him before turning back to Rodney, “Are you okay?”

Rodney stared at her horrified, “What the hell have you done to me?”

 

Rodney winced as he fell back onto the couch, he couldn’t believe what was happening to him.

“Hey,” Jeannie sat beside him, “Listen to me. I know you’re scared and I know this is insane but we’re telling you the truth.”

Rodney shook his head, “I…”

“Look at me,” Jeannie took his hand, “Look at me and you will know that you can trust me.”

Rodney rubbed the bridge of his nose, “I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do,” she continued softly.

Rodney stared at her, there was something in her eyes, something that drew him in and made him want to protect her but also be protected.

“Alright,” he said softly, “Alright, I need to know everything.”

“Okay,” Jeannie agreed.

 

Jeannie pursed her lips wondering where to start; she decided and turned back to him.

“Where I come from,” she started, “We are twins and you are the Chief Scientist to Atlantis. The Doctor brought me to see you and after a few…misadventures, I stuck around for a while. You were studying something and…and…”

“It killed you,” the Doctor finished for her.

“I used the TARDIS to go see and see an old friend,” she continued her explanation, “And I made a deal.”

“What kind of deal?”

At his dark look she shrugged, “I gave you my energy so that you survived but it meant I no longer existed.”

Rodney stared at her, “Are you insane?”

“That was my question,” the Doctor added, “However,” he continued before Jeannie could say anything, “We think the Oracle cheated.”

“Cheated, how?” Rodney was intent on them now.

“I don’t know yet,” the Doctor admitted, “But she gave me enough time to get Jeannie in here and put a lock on her so she’d stick around. As well as the fact you have somehow managed to gain extraordinary telekinetic abilities. Which don’t seem to affect Jeannie?”

“That’s a good point,” Rodney noted to Jeannie, “How did you not move?”

Jeannie shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe because technically I don’t actually exist anymore.”

“No,” the Doctor cried, “Oh, oh, no. You little…”

Jeannie and Rodney looked at each other confused as the Doctor started muttering under his breath excitedly.

“Hey,” Jeannie shouted making the Time Lord turn to her confused, “Hi, remember us? What are you rambling about?”

“How we get you back,” he grinned at her, “The Oracle cheated. I’m not sure exactly how she did it but the reason you weren’t affected by the telekinetic energy from Rodney, is because it’s part of you.”

“Oo-kay,” Jeannie drawled, “Look, Rodney, if we send you back, the guys who tried to kill you will try again.”

He groaned, “Fine,” he agreed, “I’ll go along with this insanity for now.”

Jeannie stood and leaned against the console, “Good.”

Rodney sighed, he rubbed at his leg. As he did his mind drifted back to the day he’d woken up in the hospital and it suddenly hit him.

“You were both in the hospital,” Rodney gasped, staring at them, “When I woke up after Dad…you were there.”

“It’s about time you remembered that,” the Doctor stated.

“How?” Rodney’s eyes were wide in shock.

“Tell him,” Jeannie nodded to the Doctor.

The Doctor grinned, “Alright, TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It’s a time machine.”

“That’s impossible,” Rodney told her, “Time travel is not possible.”

Jeannie shrugged, “And yet, here we are.”

“How about we show him,” the Doctor said, he moved to the console in the centre of the room, “Atlantis?”

“Atlantis,” Jeannie agreed.

Rodney stared at them, “How do you know about…” he clamped his jaw shut; suddenly the thought that this was some sort of trick by someone wanting something from the SGC entered his mind.

Jeannie squeezed his hand, “How about we show you?”

*********************************************

Laura stood in the lab, gripping her P90 tightly as she watched Zelenka potter about. There was something about this part of the city that creeped her out.

“ _Cadman_?” her CO’s voice made her jump.

“Yes, sir?” she replied, hoping he was going to order them back.

“ _You found anything yet that could explain the strange readings_?” John asked.

Laura glanced at Zelenka who shook his head, and she sighed.

“Nothing, sir,” she replied, “Have you?”

“ _Not a thing,_ ” Sheppard sighed, obviously annoyed, “ _Alright, pack it in for now. Everyone meet back at the transporter_.”

Laura smiled and turned to the scientist, “Ready to go, Radek?”

“More than,” he closed his laptop, muttering to himself in his native language.

Laura moved to assist the scientist; they’d built up a friendship over the months. Their dislike of Turner had given them a place to start from. Over the time, they spoke and enjoyed each other company which meant they worked well together on missions.

As they walked along the corridors towards the rest of the team, Laura frowned as a strange whine filled the corridor.

“Do you hear that?” she asked Radek.

Radek nodded, “And I do not think it is a good sound.”

“Colonel,” Laura called over her radio, “We have something happening over here.”

“ _Define something_ ,” John replied, she could hear him jogging towards them.

“I wish I could,” Laura gasped, watching a strange blue box fade in and out before becoming solid.

The door opened and a woman looked out, grinning at them. She poked her head back inside.

“We made it.”

 

“What is it doing?” Rodney asked as he limped around the console.

“We’re heading to Atlantis. This is where whatever they want is located,” Jeannie explained, leaning against the rail. She frowned as she watched him, “Is your leg hurting a lot?”

He shrugged, “I don’t usually have to run from people trying to kill me.”

“Actually, thinking about it I don’t think they were trying to kill you this time,” she told him.

Rodney folded his arms across his chest, “What did they want then?”

Jeannie shrugged, “I’m not sure. But they would have just shot you if they wanted you dead.”

“That’s comforting,” he snapped at her.

Jeannie shrugged slightly, “I’m just glad you’re alive. I…When I…” she trailed off and suddenly hugged him.

Stunned, Rodney didn’t move for a second before he returned her embrace. Rodney didn’t get close to people, he kept himself separate so this sudden contact was unusual but he felt right letting her into his personal space.

The TARDIS stilled and Jeannie pulled back, “We’re here,” she moved to the door, “I wonder if we’re at the right place,” she poked her head out for a second before turning back to them, “We made it.”

*********************************************

Elizabeth watched the three people who had appeared from nowhere enter the briefing room. Sheppard had a look of bemusement on his face as he followed them in, along with Cadman, Zelenka and Turner.

“I’d like to know how you got here,” Elizabeth stated, her voice remained soft but the determination in her voice was unmistakable.

“Before we start explaining things,” the female visitor said sharply, “Can he at least sit down?”

Elizabeth glanced at the man at her side; he was pale and leaning heavily on the other man.

“Of course,” she nodded, “Everyone, please take a seat and we can find out what’s going on.”

As they sat, Elizabeth took a good look at their visitors as well as her team. Two of the three visitors seemed extremely relaxed. The third, the man who had been limping, didn’t look relaxed. John was sitting alert, for once, in his usual chair. Radek and Laura were at his side while Turner had taken the chair at Laura’s side, who didn’t look pleased with the arrangement.

“Alright,” Elizabeth said, “Who are you?”

“I’m the Doctor,” the thin man introduced himself with a grin, “This is Jeannie and Rodney.”

“Not exactly the introduction we were looking for,” John noted.

Jeannie smiled amused, “And what exactly are you looking for, Colonel?”

“Down girl,” the Doctor murmured.

Elizabeth coughed, “How did you get here?”

“Laura and Radek saw us arrive,” Jeannie continued.

Laura and Radek both looked up confused.

“How do you know their names?” John demanded, “Not one of us used them.”

Jeannie smirked, “That is the big question…John.”

“I’m going to gag you in a minute,” the Doctor told Jeannie, he turned to Elizabeth, “Alright, you’re not going to believe us but you have actually met all of us before.”

“Technically, not you,” Jeannie reminded him.

“Will you please shut up,” the Doctor told her.

“Considering I don’t recognise any of you,” Turner stated sharply, “And from what I can see none of us do, I doubt it.”

“I don’t know you either,” Jeannie said, “What do you do here?”

Turner bristled, “I am Chief Scientist of the Atlantis Expedition.”

The Doctor caught Jeannie’s wrist, stopping her from saying anything, “Alright. Where we come from Rodney has that job, he was killed by a group of people who want revenge on myself and Jeannie. Jeannie did something to change history and that’s why we’re here.”

“How did you change history?” Laura spoke up, wincing as John glanced sharply at her.

“That doesn’t matter,” Jeannie replied, “What matters is that I was conned. The one that helped me did it so that we could stop the people trying to kill her. They also happen to be the ones who killed my brother.”

“Your brother?” John asked intently.

Jeannie pointed her thumb towards Rodney, “Him.”

 

“That went well,” the Doctor noted from his position in the corner of the cell.

“You can’t blame them,” Rodney murmured, he winced shifting his sore leg, “Your story is nuts.”

Jeannie rolled her eyes, “I’m making them send us a doctor. You’re in pain.”

“Why would they help?” Rodney snapped, “They don’t know we’re not Wraith or Gould spies.”

“From what I know of Carson,” Jeannie replied. “He won’t let someone remain in pain.”

Rodney rolled his eyes, “How do you know he’s the same person here, considering you’re supposedly from another Universe.”

“I hate to tell you this, Rodney,” Jeannie told him, “But I don’t think you not being here had any effect on Carson’s personality.”

“Do you two mind,” the Doctor moaned annoyed, “I don’t need to see the sibling show just now.”

Jeannie was about to reply but the door opened cutting off her next smart remark. She saw two medical techs walk in, Laura Cadman with them.

“Dr Beckett wants to check his leg,” Laura told them.

Jeannie opened her mouth to object to being separated, but the Doctor stopped her.

“Let him go,” he murmured to her.

Jeannie’s jaw clenched but she made no move to stop them as the two techs helped Rodney to a wheelchair. She gave him a soft nod when he turned back to look at her.

She hoped this wasn’t the last time she saw him.

 

Rodney obediently moved onto the bed, he’d spent enough time in hospital to be familiar with the routine. He sat still as the nurse did some tests and answered the questions in a bored monotone; they were always the same questions.

“Rodney?” a familiar voice made him turn.

“Hi, Carson,” Rodney sighed in relief at a familiar face, “Good to see you again.”

The doctor shook his head in disbelief, “What are you doing here?”

“That’s a good question,” Rodney winced, sighing in relief as Carson injected some painkillers into him.

“That should make you feel better,” Carson told him, pulling up a seat, “The last time I saw you was just before we left for Atlantis.”

Rodney shrugged, remembering the jealousy he’d felt when talking to Carson the last time.

“Rodney, what’s going on?” Carson asked, concern in his voice, “How did you get here?”

They’d become friends during the short time Rodney had been able to spend out in Antarctica, it made him feel better that there was one person in this entire thing that he knew and knew he could trust.

“I have had the strangest day of my life,” Rodney told him, “I was working at home when I was suddenly attacked. Then I was helped by a woman who claims to be my twin sister, despite the fact I’m an only child. I went into a blue box that’s bigger on the inside than the outside and suddenly I’m here. So, to be honest, Carson I have no idea how I got here.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So,” Jeannie sat at the Doctor’s side, “What happened this time?”

The Doctor looked at her confused for a second “Oh, the new me.”

“For supposedly a smart guy, you can be pretty dumb sometimes,” Jeannie laughed.

He shoved her playfully before sighing, “I absorbed the power of the Time Vortex after Rose used it to destroy the Daleks. It isn’t something that can be done and survived.”

“Where are they then?” Jeannie asked, “I’m guessing you didn’t just dump them somewhere.”

“Rose is at home,” he told her, “Jack is…rebuilding civilisation.”

Jeannie raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything; she leaned back against the wall checking her watch.

“Do you think he’s okay?” she fidgeted nervously, “They took him a while ago.”

The Doctor patted her shoulder, “They’re not going to hurt him,” he reminded her, “They took him so the doctor could help his leg.”

“I can’t sit like this,” she pushed herself to her feet and started to pace, “I just wish they’d get on with this and just get in here and let us start what we’re here to do.”

The Doctor moved into her path, “Concentrate and check on Rodney.”

Jeannie sighed; she closed her eyes and let her mind stretch out. Softly she brushed her brother’s mind, it felt different than normal but she didn’t linger knowing he wasn’t used to her telepathic touch.

“He’s okay,” she murmured.

“Who is?” came a familiar voice.

Jeannie spun to find John standing at the other side of the cell, “Colonel, are we getting out of here anytime soon?”

“You keep saying you know us,” John stated, his face was set and his voice was cold, “But not one of us know you. Is there any way you can prove it?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, knowing that was an impossibility. He looked at Jeannie who had a sly smile on her face.

“Tell me this,” Jeannie said to John, “Is the Daedalus here?”

The Doctor looked at her confused, while John nodded, “It arrived a few hours ago.”

“Then I suggest that you call Colonel Caldwell,” Jeannie folded her arms, a smug smile identical to one her brother would wear appearing on her face, “And tell him that the Doctor wishes to see him. And if he asks which one,” she smirked at the Doctor, “Tell him the one who arrived in a blue box.”

John gave her a suspicious look before leaving. Jeannie spun and grinned at the confused man staring at her.

“Who?”

Jeannie laughed at him, “The eighties, when I was told by you to blow up the Brigadier’s car, UNIT had an American contingent.”

“Oh yeah,” he remembered, realisation hitting him, “He was one of them?”

“He’s our ace in the hole,” Jeannie smiled, “Because even though I didn’t exist now, I existed in the TARDIS…”

“So you existed with me then,” the Doctor finished gleefully, he looked at her proudly “I taught you well.”

“I’ve spent time around two geniuses,” Jeannie reminded him.

They grinned at one another, the Doctor wrapping his arm around her shoulders and hugging her tightly.

*********************************************

“The Doctor?” Caldwell demanded, staring at John in astonishment.

“That’s what she said,” John shrugged, “I take it that means something to you.”

Caldwell nodded, speechless for several minutes before he turned to Elizabeth, “I’d like to speak to them.”

She nodded, “Of course Colonel. If you can vouch for them then it would give me an idea what to do with them.”

“If it’s who he says he is,” Caldwell murmured as he walked out, “Then you won’t be able to do anything with them.”

 

“Ah, there you are,” the Doctor noted as Caldwell stepped into the room “Be a good chap and get us out of here.”

Caldwell closed his eyes, “Oh dear God, it is you.”

“Nice to know even like this,” Jeannie noted, “You’re still recognisable.”

The Doctor frowned at her before turning back to Caldwell, “Captain,” he started.

“Colonel,” Jeannie corrected.

“Colonel,” the Doctor didn’t miss a beat, “Since you can vouch we’re no threat, could you get us out so we can do what we’re here to do?”

Caldwell frowned at him, “What are you here to do?”

“To save my brother,” Jeannie told him, “And stop an insane bunch of idiots who’re trying to kill a friend of ours.”

“Are you going to blow anything up this time?” Caldwell couldn’t stop the smirk that touched his lips.

Jeannie rolled her eyes, “Let us out of here.”

Caldwell motioned to the guard to open the cell and shook the Doctor’s hand when he moved to him.

“It’s nice to know you managed to get promoted,” the Doctor said as they moved along the corridors, “As I recall you were quite insubordinate at times.”

“That was Miss McKay’s fault,” Caldwell reminded him, “She has a knack of persuading people to do what she wants.”

Jeannie looked innocent before she sighed, “Colonel, there’s a group of people who are after a friend of ours. They’ve already managed to get to someone close to me and we’re trying to fix this.”

“Why Atlantis?” Caldwell asked, he motioned them to start walking.

“Because apparently what they need,” the Doctor replied, “Is here.”

Caldwell frowned, “Never a good sign. I’ll talk to Weir and make sure you have access to whatever you need.”

“What I need now,” Jeannie told him, “Is to make sure my brother is alright.”

Caldwell looked confused but nodded, “Let’s talk to Weir.”

 

Rodney looked up at the Marine who had been assigned to watch him. It was the same woman who had been outside the TARDIS when they arrived on Atlantis.

“What?” he demanded, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze.

“The thing you arrived in,” she said, pushing a stray lock of her long red hair back from her face, “How did the three of you…I mean it’s not exactly…It’s a box,” she finished lamely.

Rodney laughed, “It’s bigger on the inside than it is on the outside.”

“From what I know of physics,” the woman replied, “And I’ll admit it isn’t that much, but I know that’s impossible.”

Rodney shrugged, leaning back against the pillows he took another quick look at the attractive woman standing frowning at him, “Exactly the way the rest of my day has been.”

“Laura,” Carson called as he appeared again from his office, “Dr Weir has requested that Rodney come to her office. Can you take him there? Lorne and his team are just back with a few injuries; otherwise I would do it myself.”

“Of course, Carson,” Laura smiled; she winked at Rodney who blinked a little stunned at that.

Rodney moved to stand, wincing as he placed weight on his leg. Carson handed him a cane.

“Use this for the moment,” Carson told him, “And I want to know if you’re in pain again.”

“Of course,” Rodney nodded; he leaned on the cane and followed Laura out of the infirmary.

 

Rodney followed the strawberry-blonde marine along the corridor, they passed a window and he stopped dead, staring out at the lost city of Atlantis.

“Doc?” Laura turned back, she smiled at his expression of awe, “I used to do that myself when I first got here.”

He turned to her, “I should be here. They just wouldn’t let me come because of this,” he motioned his leg with the cane, “I only get to study it second-hand back on Earth.”

Laura gave him a friendly smile, wincing as she was called over the radio, “We need to go, Dr McKay.”

“Sure,” he murmured, continuing to stare for several more seconds, “Alright, Lieutenant. Lead the way.”

He followed her, listening as she pointed out little things in the city as they walked. Finally they reached the entrance to the briefing room and Laura stood back allowing him in first. Jeannie moved over to him instantly, concern in her eyes.

“I’m fine,” he waved her away.

Jeannie nodded, “Sit down.”

As Rodney took his seat, everyone turned to the Doctor who smacked his hands together.

“Right,” he grinned, “Let’s get to work.”

*********************************************

Jeannie sat on balcony, getting a little fresh air.

“Here,” a cup of coffee was pressed into her hand, Jeannie turned to find John taking a seat beside her.

“Thank you,” she smiled softly, taking a deep drink, “I needed that.”

“You look pretty tired,” he noted, sipping his own coffee.

Jeannie frowned suspiciously but decided to see where this was going, “I don’t think I’ve slept for at least a day.”

“Well, I’m sure no one will object to you getting some rest while the Doctor fixes whatever he was talking about,” John told her, nothing but concern in his face and tone.

“Alright, Colonel,” Jeannie snapped, placing her mug down and folding her arms across her chest, “What’s going on?”

John looked taken aback by her question but Jeannie knew him well enough to know it was an act.

“Look,” she spoke sharply, “In the last twenty-four hours, my brother has been killed, I have traded my life for his, I’ve been attacked, I’ve been stuck in a cell and now you’re acting like we’ve been friends for years. I want to know, now, what you’re playing at?”

John looked a little shocked at her outburst but he shrugged, “Alright, I don’t trust you and I don’t believe one bit of your story.”

“A little honesty, John,” Jeannie smiled slightly, “That’s all I was looking for.”

He frowned at her.

“I guess you’re not too comfortable with the fact I’m being so familiar,” Jeannie let her head drop back against the wall; “I don’t blame you. This is completely crazy and I’ve seen some bizarre things since I travelled with the Doctor.”

“Answer me this,” John said, “If you don’t exist, how are you here?”

Jeannie smiled, “I’m showing you this, only because I know I can trust you,” she slid her sleeve up revealing the small device strapped to her arm, “This keeps me in existence.”

John nodded, “So don’t knock it off your arm.”

“That’d be helpful,” Jeannie laughed.

 

Elizabeth glanced over to where Caldwell was talking to the Doctor, to where Dr McKay sat on a nearby balcony with Laura Cadman standing just inside guarding him as ordered and to where John was talking with Jeannie.

“Well, Carson?” she asked, turning back to the bases CMO.

“I’ve known Rodney for years,” Carson told her, “And I know he’s not a threat to Atlantis. He did a great deal of the preliminary work on connecting our systems and the Ancient technology. Not to mention he does work for the SGC.”

“I do remember hearing his name mentioned,” Elizabeth replied, “I never met him though.”

“The one time he made it to Antarctica was while you were stuck at an IOA briefing,” Carson reminded her, “I do trust him.”

Elizabeth bit her lip in deep thought, “What about this Doctor?”

“Rodney isn’t too sure about him,” Carson replied, “But I have a feeling that they are telling the truth.”

Elizabeth nodded, “Alright, I think I’ll let this go for now and see how far this is going to go.”

 

“So, you have no idea how this Brotherhood managed to get a foothold on Atlantis,” Caldwell noted, “But you’re sure they have.”

“Jeannie is,” the Doctor replied, “And as you recall she is very persuasive.”

“How can she be so sure?” Caldwell asked, he shook his head remembering the woman’s unusual talents, “She can sense them?”

“Her ability has grown since you met her originally,” the Doctor told him, “And with her brother, they are extremely powerful.”

“Should I be worried?” Caldwell demanded.

The Doctor shrugged, “Only if you get in their way.”

Caldwell looked over to see Elizabeth Weir watching them intently, “I don’t have as much influence here as I could,” he told the Doctor, “If Weir and Sheppard decide not to trust you…”

“I have a feeling Jeannie is working on Sheppard,” the Doctor smiled, “And don’t worry about it too much. I stayed in the cell because I wanted to.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Caldwell laughed before turning back to the computer screen, “Alright, what are we looking for.”

The Doctor slipped on his glasses, “Unusual power readings, something that indicates a device being activated but not by one of the teams.”

“For that we’ll need one of the science staff,” Caldwell told him, “Probably Turner, since he is in charge of the department.”

“We can ask,” the Doctor mused.

*********************************************

“This is complete nonsense,” Turner snapped.

They were once again in the briefing room, the Doctor, Jeannie and Rodney sitting together while John, Elizabeth, Turner, Caldwell, Radek and Carson faced them with Laura standing guard in the corner behind Rodney.

“I’m not going to let these people disrupt my teams so they can go after their phantoms,” Turner continued angrily, “And I’m not going to report what my teams are working on.”

Elizabeth frowned, especially as she could see Jeannie about to argue.

“Dr Turner,” Elizabeth said calmly, “Could another member of your team work with the Doctor?”

“I will do it,” Radek said before Turner could say anything.

“Zelenka, I am in charge,” Turner snapped at him.

“And I have the ability to make a decision,” Radek replied just as sharply, “Dr Weir; I am more than happy to liaise.”

“Thank you, Radek,” Elizabeth nodded, “Dismissed.”

Elizabeth waited until everyone had left before acknowledging the one who hadn’t.

“Yes, Dr Turner?” she asked.

“I do not want those people interfering in my work,” he snapped, “They are manipulating all of you, why am I the only one who sees it?”

Elizabeth folded her arms, her dark eyes boring into him, “I am perfectly capable of making a decision concerning these people. Both Dr Beckett and Colonel Caldwell have vouched for them and for the moment I am willing to take their recommendation. Now, I suggest you return to your own work, Doctor.”

Turner sneered at her before stalking away.

 

“I suggest we all get something to eat,” John said as they walked away from the briefing room, “We can discuss how to best go from here.”

“I have to get back to work,” Carson told them, “I’ll talk to you later, Rodney. Make sure you don’t strain your leg.”

Rodney nodded as his friend disappeared.

“Doctor,” Caldwell said, “You were going to show me the TARDIS again.”

“Of course,” the Doctor grinned, he turned to Radek “Want to join us?”

Radek nodded and followed the other two men.

“And then there were four,” Jeannie murmured, a smile touching her lips.

John smirked, “Lieutenant, there’s no need for you to stick around. I’m sure I can handle them.”

Laura glanced at Rodney, “Actually, I offered to show Dr McKay the view of the entire city.”

Jeannie’s eyebrows shot up and she turned to her brother who simply refused to look at her.

“All right,” John looked confused before turning back to Jeannie, “Miss McKay, want to join me for something to eat?”

“Sure,” she smiled walking past him towards the mess, “And my name is Jeannie.”

 

Laura walked slowly, Rodney at her side, “It’s the most amazing part of the city,” she told him, “You can see everything from here.”

Rodney simply nodded; he wasn’t sure what to say to this woman. But he was grateful that she was showing him the place he’d been dreaming of ever since he realised it existed and he wasn't getting to go.

“Are you alright, Doc?” Laura asked, concerned that he was completely silent.

“It’s Rodney,” he told her, “Lieutenant.”

Laura laughed, “If I get to call you Rodney then you can call me Laura.”

“Is it your real name?” Rodney asked, a smile teasing at his lips.

Laura rolled her eyes, “Of course it is, you heard Carson call me it.”

“Just checking,” Rodney told her, “I don’t exactly have a great history where women are concerned.”

“I’m just showing you the view, Rodney;” Laura reminded him, “Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

Rodney winced, he hadn’t meant it like that but before he could say anything else Laura smirked at him slyly.

“Then again,” Laura continued, “Who knows.”

She walked away leaving him staring after her. After a second he followed her, not sure what was going on, but he was intrigued by her.

 

Laura smiled as Rodney finally caught up with her, “What do you think?” she gestured out across the city.

“Oh wow,” Rodney breathed, he stared out at the city of Atlantis completely awestruck.

“Told you you’d like this view,” Laura grinned, leaning back against the rail.

“It’s incredible,” Rodney told her, “I barely imagined…” he glanced at her, struck by the way her red-gold hair was shining in the setting sun and trailed off.

“We should get back to the mess,” Laura said, suddenly unsure under his deep blue gaze.

“I think I’d like to stay here,” Rodney replied softly, “At least until the sun goes down.”

Laura smiled, “Alright, Rodney. Until the sun goes down,” she rested her hand on his shoulder, shocked as she felt a jolt go through her.

Rodney turned to her, his blue eyes were caught by her hazel ones and before she realised what she was doing, Laura was moving into him.

Neither of them knew who made the move but suddenly they were kissing. Laura knew this was the dumbest thing she could possibly do but didn’t care. Her hand gripped his arm trying to get closer and something happened. He pulled away and Laura was thrown back against the rail.

Shocked and dazed, Laura stared up at him as Rodney looked at her horrified.

“I’m sorry,” Rodney moved and fell down at her side, “I can’t control it.”

“Control what?” Laura whispered.

The sound of a gun cocking made Rodney freeze, a familiar voice came from behind them.

“Yes, Dr McKay,” Turner said, “Control what?”


	6. Chapter 6

_“They’re not stopping,” Captain Steven Caldwell yelled over the gunfire, “What do we do now?”_

 _“Now,” Jeannie looked at the two men with her, “We run.”_

 _Caldwell and Brigadier Leftbridge-Stewart (retired) followed Jeannie as she scrambled up from behind the wall they’d been using as cover. Jeannie yanked out her phone and hit the button._

 _“Doctor,” she yelled, “We’re in trouble. Where are you?”_

 _“Get to the TARDIS,” the Doctor ordered, “I have an idea to stop them.”_

 _“Does this idea involve using me as bait again?” Jeannie demanded._

 _She heard him chuckle, “Not this time, but I need you to hook yourself up to the TARDIS.”_

 _Jeannie stopped running, “Are you insane?”_

 _Caldwell grabbed her arm and started her moving again._

 _“Come on,” he snapped, “They’re nearly on us.”_

 _Jeannie ran over the crisp, frosted grass towards where the TARDIS stood, trying not to turn around to see what was coming after them. The blue box finally came into view and they pushed slightly harder, the Doctor appeared at the door and motioned them in._

 _Jeannie entered first, making her way to the console as the Brigadier took a seat, comfortable nowadays in the ship while Caldwell stopped just inside the door and stared._

 _“What the hell?” Caldwell breathed in astonishment._

 _“Sit down would you?” the Doctor said, pushing him up the ramp, “There’s a good fellow. Jeannie, hook yourself up.”_

 _“Why?” she demanded, even as she followed his orders._

 _The Doctor was running around, pushing buttons and pulling levers._

 _“The Follans are connected to their leader by a telepathic signal,” he explained, battering the panel with a hammer for a second, “We’re going to disrupt this.”_

 _“And the TARDIS can’t do this without me?” she asked, panic in her eyes._

 _“I’m afraid not,” the Doctor replied, “Jeannie, you can focus the energy on them.”_

 _Jeannie frowned at him, “You know I’ve never done this before.”_

 _She could see Caldwell and the Brigadier watching her, both men were looking confused but she knew they both had a lot of people out fighting the aliens._

 _“Jeannie,” the Doctor took a hold of her hand, “Listen to me. We’ve worked on this over the past few weeks, the TARDIS will protect you but you need to try.”_

 _Jeannie swallowed, “Okay,” she took a deep breath, “Focus.”_

 _Closing her eyes, Jeannie stretched out her mind._

 

“I really wish you’d stop looking at me like that,” Jeannie told John as they sat in the mess.

“Like what?” he asked, innocence radiating from him.

She sighed, “Like I’m going to do something.”

John laughed; he leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee, “It’s just strange how you suddenly appear and this place turns upside down.”

“I like to make things interesting,” Jeannie smiled at him.

John leaned forward, looking at her, “You definitely do that.”

Jeannie laughed, “This coming from you, Colonel is quite the compliment.”

“And what exactly does that mean?” John demanded, trying hard not to smile.

Jeannie leaned closer to him, “You forget, I know you.”

Suddenly uncomfortable, John sat back, “You three can be very persuasive. Elizabeth doesn’t trust easily but I guess Carson’s trust of your brother helped. From what Radek told me, his reputation as a scientist is formidable. I’m guessing together, you’re quite a team.”

“Well…” Jeannie trailed off, her eyes becoming distant.

“Are you alright?” John asked, concerned.

Jeannie suddenly laughed and clicked her fingers, “Oh that’s it.”

“What?” John replied confused.

“I need to talk to the Doctor,” she told him, “Come on. I’m guessing I’m still not allowed to run around by myself.”

 

“What are you on about?” the Doctor asked, as Jeannie came flying along the corridor after them with a confused John in tow.

“I know what she did,” Jeannie told him, “The Oracle cheated.”

“We knew that,” the Doctor reminded her.

“Alright,” Jeannie told him, “The Oracle used my energy to make sure Rodney survived thus removing me from this timeline as the Brotherhood wanted.”

“Okay,” the Doctor nodded, as the other three men stared at them completely bemused, “That bit I know.”

“But I’m still here,” she continued, her hands illustrating her point, “Meaning that my energy is also.”

Realisation hit the Doctor,” Oh that’s good.”

“Can you explain to those of us who don’t know what you’re on about?” Caldwell demanded.

“What?” the Doctor turned, suddenly remembering the others standing there, “Oh. All right, because Rodney still exists and so does Jeannie then we have an excess of energy between them. Now that they’re together this is opening doors, within Rodney especially, that we can use.”

John frowned, “What kind of doors?”

“Rodney threw several members of the Brotherhood who were attacking us by telekinesis,” Jeannie explained, “And he hit the Doctor once as well when he was agitated, but it didn’t affect me.”

“Meaning?” Radek finally spoke.

“The energy is a part of me,” Jeanie told him, “So it wouldn’t have any effect on me. The reason he’s never used it before especially when Dad…” she trailed off for a second looking ill, “He was only able to access the ability because we’ve made proper contact with him.”

The Doctor grimaced, “We need to get him back with us.”

*********************************************

“Turner,” Laura sneered at the man training a gun on them, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Lieutenant Cadman,” Turner smirked, “Fraternising with a man we don’t know and barely trust.”

“I trust him a hell of a lot more than I trust you,” Laura snapped, she could feel Rodney standing at her side worried.

“Of course,” Turner sighed, he looked at Rodney a sneer on his face, “Dr McKay, we thought we would have to bring you to us and here you turn up all by yourself.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Turner?” Laura demanded.

“You’re one of them,” Rodney spoke softly but his tone was disdainful, “This Brotherhood.”

Turner smirked at him, the gun never wavering, “You’re still smart even in this reality. And thanks to your dear sister, you’re now exactly what we need,” he motioned them towards the door, “Time to go.”

Laura stepped in front of Rodney, “We’re not going anywhere.”

Turner laughed darkly, “Lieutenant, you always remind me of a small dog. Once you get your teeth into something you don’t let go. After the little incident with the dart, I thought I wouldn’t get rid of you.”

“What makes you think I gave up?” Laura muttered darkly.

Turner rolled his eyes, “Dr, you have a choice. Either you come with me of your own free will or,” he swung the gun towards Laura, “I kill the Lieutenant. And from the way I found you two, I’m guessing you don’t want that to happen.”

“Fine I’ll come,” Rodney snapped, “But if you hurt her…”

Turner laughed cutting him off, “Deal.”

Rodney nodded to Laura before heading back inside.

“No,” Laura started forward, she gave a cry of pain and shock as Turner slammed the gun into her face. She hit the wall and collapsed unconscious onto the balcony.

 

Rodney knew this was bad; he had absolutely no idea how to get himself away from this psychopath and no way to contact Jeannie or the Doctor. His leg was throbbing as Turner marched him along the corridor, his mind working over everything he’d been told and seen in the past few hours and he couldn’t understand it.

“Almost there,” Turner’s sneering voice told him as they continued along the corridor.

“What did you do to Laura?” Rodney asked, he’d heard her cry out and knew she wasn't following.

“Lieutenant Cadman is merely taking a nap,” Turner laughed, “She may be useful later and once we have control of the Oracle, her expertise will always be needed.”

“Expertise?” Rodney couldn’t help himself.

“The woman you were protecting,” Turner laughed, “Is an explosives expert and damn good at it. One of the reasons I didn’t kill her.”

Rodney gripped his cane tightly wondering if he could hit the other man and get away without ending up dead. He didn’t get a chance to even try; Turner stopped them at a transporter.

“Next stop,” Turner laughed, “Destiny.”

*********************************************

“This is weird,” Jeannie snapped, annoyed.

The Doctor frowned at her, “You can’t find him?”

Jeannie shook her head; she knew everyone was looking at her completely confused, “Every time I try, I get myself.”

“You managed it earlier,” the Doctor reminded her.

Jeannie let out a long sigh, “But I knew where he was then. I could focus on that but now…”

“What exactly are you trying to do?” John asked confused as she trailed off.

“Miss McKay has the ability to find her brother telepathically,” Caldwell explained, smiling at the look of pure astonishment and disbelief on John’s face.

“That’s impossible,” John said, as Zelenka nodded in agreement.

Jeannie fixed them both with a glare, “I really don’t need the negativity when this isn’t working to begin with.”

“Jeannie,” the Doctor interrupted her, “Lieutenant Cadman was with him, get them to contact her and…”

“Sure,” she cut him off, Jeannie turned to John, “Contact Laura.”

John looked annoyed at being ordered but he hit his radio, “Cadman?” He waited for a few seconds, “Cadman, please respond.”

They all frowned at silence that answered them, Caldwell hit his own radio.

“Lieutenant Cadman,” Caldwell snapped, “What is your location?”

“Oh crap,” Jeannie muttered, her hand pressed against her face.

“Elizabeth,” John hit his radio again, “Does anyone know where Lieutenant Cadman and Rodney McKay are?”

There was silence for a few seconds, “Sergeant Ellis says he saw them heading to the South Pier.”

“Thanks, Elizabeth,” John turned to them, “South Pier.”

“We’ll go,” Jeannie said, “Doctor, you better start looking for the Brotherhood.”

The Doctor nodded, “Colonel, Dr Zelenka, come with me. Your knowledge of the city will be useful.”

 

“Oh my God,” Jeannie cried, she ran to the woman lying unconscious on the ground.

“Cadman?” John dropped down beside them; he hit the radio, “Medical emergency, south pier.”

“Laura,” Jeannie called, she gently touched the woman’s forehead, “Laura, wake up.”

A soft groan came from the unconscious woman, “Took him.”

“Laura?” Jeannie said, “Who took him, who took Rodney?”

Laura’s eyes opened blearily, “Turner.”

She tried to get up but John rested his hand on her shoulder, “Stay still, Lieutenant. Carson will be here in a minute.”

“I should…I should…” Laura murmured, “I have to help him.”

“It’s okay,” Jeannie soothed, “We’ll find him.”

Carson arrived with a medical team; “We’ll take it from here. Colonel, I’ll let you know as soon as she’s able to talk to you.”

John nodded, he moved Jeannie back from the team. They stood together watching as the strawberry blonde was carted away.

“Oh God,” Jeannie breathed in horror, “This wasn't supposed to happen. Oh God, oh God…”

“Hey,” John rested his hands on her shoulder and turned her to him. Jeannie looked up at him; her blue eyes filled with sadness and John gently stroked her cheek.

“John,” Jeannie breathed, she leaned slightly into his hand and sighed, “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” John asked, his thumb gently stroking her skin as his fingers played with the lock of hair sitting there.

“I can’t afford to lose focus,” Jeannie whispered, she managed to step back away from him, “Not until this is finished and you being so close…”

She turned away without finishing her sentence and left him standing on the balcony staring after her. At this point, it finally clicked into place how she knew him so well.

“Jeannie,” he jogged after her, “Wait, Jeannie!!”

Jeannie stopped and sighed, “Colonel, I need to find my brother.”

“Just wait,” he moved to face her, “I…”

Jeannie shook her head as he trailed off, “Its okay, John. You didn’t know and I wasn’t about to tell you. Once I’ve made sure that Rodney is safe, I cease to exist. So starting something is pointless.”

With that said, she started walking again.

*********************************************

“It was hard to get me into this position,” Turner said as he forced Rodney deeper in the city, “But these humans can be easily manipulated.”

Rodney ignored the man droning on and on, his mind focussing instead on Laura and whether she was all right or not, as well as the woman who claimed to be his sister.  
He wondered if he could use whatever strange ability he suddenly possessed on this man but he had no idea how to.

Focus, he told himself, Jeannie had talked about a telepathic connection. Think about her, focus on her. Rodney almost jumped when he suddenly felt his sister’s presence in his mind. It was incredible; he’d never experienced anything like it before. There was a pressure on his mind that felt comforting.

“Jeannie?” he tried calling to her, “Jeannie, please let this work.”

“Rodney,” a relieved feeling filled him as his sister connected with him, “Rodney, where are you?”

“I’m not quite sure,” he confessed, “But Turner has a gun on me and he did something to Laura, I don’t know if…”

“She’s with Dr Beckett,” Jeannie assured him, “Listen to me. You need to get away. You need to try and hit him.”

“I can’t,” Rodney reminded her, “I try to run, my leg will give way.”

Jeannie’s presence seemed to become stronger; “We’re going to hit him with the same telekinetic force you used the last time.”

“I don’t know how,” Rodney, reminded her, his leg was beginning to ache badly, “Jeannie?”

“Shh,” she soothed, “You’re angry at him for hurting Laura, I need you to focus that rage. Squeeze it together until you feel it burn.”

Rodney did as she said, his rage and anger filling him and he followed her directions feeling a ball of fire fill his gut. He remembered the feeling from the first two times he done this; throwing Laura had been something different.

“When you’re close enough to a transporter,” Jeannie instructed, “Hit him and get inside. Go anywhere and we’ll find you from there.”

Rodney continued forward and saw the transporter coming close. He waited until he was in front of the door and released the energy as Jeannie had told him.

Turner cried out in shock as he was flung against the wall, Rodney threw himself into the Transporter and hit the centre of the city.

 

“Dr McKay?” Elizabeth asked, astonished as he fell out of the transporter as she was walking past.

Rodney looked up at her and started to laugh, he dropped his head back against the wall trying to calm down a bit.

“Colonel Sheppard,” Elizabeth called over the radio, “I’ve found Dr McKay. Meet us in my office.”

“No problem,” John replied in her ear, “We’ll be there soon.”

Elizabeth turned back to Rodney who had finally managed to calm his breathing, she offered him her hand but he waved her away. Elizabeth stood back, waiting as he pulled himself to his feet. Once Rodney was ready she motioned him to follow her back to her office.

“Is Lieutenant Cadman alright?” Rodney spoke once they were safely inside the Gateroom.

Elizabeth nodded; she slowed down as they walked up the stairs giving him time to get up them, “Carson says she’s going to be fine. A slight concussion is all.”

Rodney nodded in relief, he dropped into the seat the moment they entered Elizabeth’s office.

“Dr Weir,” Rodney said suddenly, “Once this is finished, I was hoping to get to stay in Atlantis for a while.”

“Oh,” Elizabeth was taken aback, “I…”

“Rodney,” Jeannie’s voice stopped Elizabeth having to say anything; she entered the office with John just behind him, “Are you okay?”

He nodded; he tensed for a few moments as she hugged him but relaxed.

“That was amazing,” Rodney told her, “Being able to do that. I felt strong for the first time in my life”

Jeannie smiled at him, “Told you that you’d warm up to me.”

Rodney grinned back before turning to Elizabeth and John who was now standing by her chair, “Alright, what’s the plan?”

“Plan?” John asked astonished.

“This is your city,” Rodney reminded him, “You tell us where they’ll be.”

John stared at him in complete astonishment, something in his mind went click and he watched brother and sister look at him. It was his job to protect both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Laura Cadman groaned as she woke up. Her mind slowly registered the distant beeps, the smell of anaesthetic and the crisp clean sheets around her. She forced open her eyes to see Carson moving over to her.

“Well, finally awake I see,” the doctor smiled down at her, “How’re ye feeling, Laura?”

“My head is pretty sore,” Laura murmured, her eyes widened suddenly as her memory returned, “Rodney? I mean, Dr McKay, Turner took him a gunpoint.”

“Rodney’s fine,” Carson soothed.

Relief covered Laura’s face, “What about Turner?”

Carson shook his head, “They’re still looking for him. What do you think you are doing?” he demanded as she started to move.

“Helping,” Laura replied, she stopped for a second as her head swam and stomach lurched, “This is my fault, I wasn’t paying attention.”

Carson caught her arm, keeping her steady, “This isn’t your fault,” he reminded her, “And I am not letting you out of here just yet.”

“Carson,” Laura said softly, “Please. I have to help stop Turner. Please.”

At her plea, Carson folded.

“Alright,” he sighed, “I’ll give you something to help with your headache and the nausea.”

As he left, Laura sighed in relief.

 

Jeannie smiled as her brother stepped out onto the balcony to join her.

“How’re they coming in there?” she asked, turning to lean against the rail.

Rodney shrugged, “I’ve no idea. The Doctor called in to say he may have something soon but that was about ten minutes ago.”

Jeannie laughed slightly, “Then he’ll probably come bounding over with a solution pretty soon.”

Rodney stared at her for a few minutes, trying to find a way to ask what was on his mind. Finally he decided to just ask as straightforward as possible.

“What happens to you once this is over?”

Jeannie dropped her head, “What do you mean?”

Rodney frowned at her avoidance, “You know exactly what I mean. You only exist here because the Doctor did something to keep you here. And the reason you’re here is to save me from these idiots. So what happens once this is all over?”

“Rodney…”

“What?” he snapped, “Can you go home? Do you just disappear? What?”

“I don’t belong in this world,” Jeannie said softly, she turned to look at the clouds, “Once I’m sure you’re safe, I cease to exist.”

“No,” Rodney shook his head, “There has to be some other way?”

“There isn’t,” Jeannie whispered, she reached out and gently squeezed her brother’s arm.

Rodney moved to her and hugged her tightly, “I always wanted a brother or sister,” he told her, “And now that I have one, I don’t want to lose you.”

Jeannie smiled at him and hugged him back, “You never will, I’m a part of you.”

 

“What have you got?” Elizabeth asked as the Doctor appeared in her office with Radek in tow.

“An idea,” the time traveller told her, “Get everyone else in here, I hate repeating myself.”

“And you just love showing off to a large group,” Jeannie noted as she and Rodney entered the room.

The Doctor simply smiled at her, “We should move to a larger room. Your Conference room is always quite comfortable.”

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but Jeannie cut her off, “Don’t bother. He’s impossible when he’s like this.”

With a mock insulted pout on his face the Doctor theatrically left the room. Jeannie, Rodney and Radek followed on as Elizabeth called the others to join them.

 

Laura sighed in relief as she entered the Briefing room to see Rodney sitting beside his sister. Not that she didn’t trust Carson, but she needed to see the other man was safe for herself. She had no idea why she was attracted to the man she’d known for barely a few hours but there was something about him.

“Are you alright?” Rodney moved to her the instant he saw her.

Laura smiled at him and gently squeezed his hand, “I’m fine. Carson’s the best doc there is.”

“Lieutenant,” Jeannie’s voice interrupted them, “Nice to see you awake. Grab a seat.”

Laura felt uncomfortable at the way Jeannie smirked at her; she quickly took the seat next to Radek and waited for the meeting to begin.

“All right,” the Doctor took charge, “Basically, we only have one choice in this and that is to end it before the Brotherhood attempt to abduct Rodney again.”

“Why do they need him?” Laura asked suddenly, making everyone turn to her.

“They want to destroy a being called The Oracle,” Jeannie explained, “The power Rodney possesses, if they can focus it properly is the one thing that can kill her.”

“Why not do it in your own Universe?” John asked, he leaned forward to look intently at Jeannie.

“Because there the power was shared between them,” the Doctor answered for her, “By removing Jeannie from this timeline, the power is only possessed by a single person. A single mind can be manipulated more readily.”

“Not to mention, I already know them and they couldn’t trick me into helping them at all,” Jeannie added.

“The plan,” Elizabeth said, moving them back on track.

“Oh yeah, that,” the Doctor said, “We’ve discovered they are using one of the labs in an unexplored part of the city. I say we go and stop them.”

“That’s it?” John demanded, “We go and stop them. That’s your plan? No actual idea as to how we do this?”

The Doctor shrugged, “I think better on my feet. Plans tend to go wrong.”

Everyone looked around the room waiting for someone to say something. The silence was broken as Jeannie laughed softly.

“Ah the usual,” she murmured, joined in her mirth by Caldwell.

“So,” the Doctor clapped his hands together, “Are we ready?”

*********************************************

“Lieutenant,” Jeannie caught up with Laura as she headed to get geared up, “How are you feeling?”

“I’ll be okay,” Laura replied, “I’ve had worse so nothing to worry about.”

Jeannie smiled at her, “So, you and Rodney seem to be getting along quite well.”

“You’re as subtle as a truck,” Laura frowned at the other woman, “Look, I don’t know what happened, especially since whatever power he has threw me away after a few seconds.”

“Oh,” Jeannie mused, “That I think I can explain.”

Laura folded her arms across her chest, “Explain,” she challenged.

“Your relationship with Rodney in my Universe is…” Jeannie hesitated, trying to find the correct word, “Unusual,” she finally settled on, “There is a connection between you two, that I more than likely triggered a latent memory of when I touched his mind. This is why he’s reacting strangely to you.”

“Well,” Laura rolled her eyes, “That’s one way to make me feel good.”

Jeannie laughed at the other woman’s sarcasm; “I’m not saying he doesn’t like you, just that he wouldn’t have acted on any attraction normally without it.”

Laura shook her head; “I’ll take your word for it.”

“Just,” Jeannie hesitated for a second, “Just stick to him when we go after Turner.”

Laura nodded, “No problem.”

 

The Doctor smiled as Jeannie walked over to him, he’d been watching the Atlantis team ready themselves to go after the Brotherhood. Silently, he placed a hand onto her shoulder offering her support as they entered the final moments of this. Once they’d saved the Oracle and ensured Rodney’s safety then it would be time to let her go and he wasn’t sure he could do it.”

“It’s okay,” Jeannie said softly from his side, “I’ve been ready for it for a while now.”

The Doctor squeezed her hand, “I know if we had more time then I could find a solution.”

“But we don’t have the time,” Jeannie reminded him, “Look, we both knew I only had a limited period in which to save Rodney. So, I’m going to do just that.” She turned and hugged him tightly, “I’m scared, Doctor but there’s no other choice. Not even the TARDIS can protect me forever.”

 

John checked his weapons before checking the people with him. Jeannie and the Doctor were standing at one side talking quietly. Rodney was with Radek and Carson, discussing something John didn’t even want to know about. Finally, Cadman was standing just to one side waiting for orders.

“Are we ready?” John interrupted everyone, “Because I was planning on an early night.”

“Is he always like this?” Rodney asked Radek.

“Always,” Radek replied with a smirk.

“Hey,” John cried, he swept his hand towards the door, “Let’s go.”

Radek clapped Rodney on the shoulder; “Take care.”

Rodney gave him a small smile before he moved to join his sister, receiving a nod from Carson as well.

John herded the three time travellers along with Laura at their side out of the Control room towards the transporter. It had been decided the smaller the group the better. He glanced over at Elizabeth before they left the room.

“Take care,” she called out.

John gave her a quick nod and left.

*********************************************

They walked slowly along the darkened passage, towards the room at the end of the corridor that was filled with light, John in the lead, Laura protecting the rear.

Jeannie glanced up at the Doctor, her blue eyes filled with fear and sadness as she knew they were marching towards her end.

Drawing in a shaky breath she gently touched John’s shoulder.

“We only have one chance at this,” she told him, “And we’re going to be making this up as we go along so just trust us.”

“Not like I have any other choice,” John muttered to her.

She squeezed his shoulder and turned to her brother, “Listen to everything I tell you and no questions. If you start questioning anything the Doctor or I tell you to do, we won’t survive this.”

Rodney glanced towards the lab they were walking towards and took a deep breath, “I promise.”

“Okay,” John motioned them to stop, “We go in.”

 

“I was expecting you all sooner,” Turner noted as the five of them entered the lab, he was standing with several men all wearing black robes. They were gathered around a lab bench which had a tall blue crystal sitting in the middle of it, “Though I expect I did not take into account Dr McKay’s slower gait.”

“Are we really going to stand here and do the witty bantering insults thing?” Jeannie asked, “Or are we just going to get on with this.”

Turner laughed, he looked over at Laura and a vicious smirk appeared on his face, “Lieutenant Cadman, I obviously need to work on hitting people. I was expecting you to be in the infirmary for a while.”

“It’s more fun coming to kick your ass,” Laura sneered at him, “It makes the concussion just disappear.”

“So,” the Doctor interrupted, “Are we getting on with this or what?”

“You shouldn’t have interfered, Doctor,” Turner told him, “The Time Lords are the past, we are the future.”

“You’re an ass,” Jennie snorted, disdain filling her eyes.

Turner laughed at her motioning the crystal, “Do you feel that? That is power and in a moment we shall have the Oracle here. And our plan will be fulfilled.”

The Doctor made a buzzer sound, “I have one tiny thing to point out about your plan. You,” he started to pace, “Want to use Rodney to destroy the Oracle. However, you didn’t count on Jeannie being here as well.”

“That’s easily remedied,” Turner nodded to one of his acolytes.

The other man grabbed Jeannie and yanked her to one side, she let out a yell of protest as the others tried to move to help her but it was too late. The stabiliser was ripped from her arm and tossed to the ground.

“Jeannie?” Rodney yelled horrified.

Jeannie looked at them, her blue eyes filled with regret, “I’m sorry,” she whispered as she faded into nothing.

Turner laughed, “Now Dr McKay, it’s time for you to fulfil your destiny. Focus on the crystal or I kill your friends.”

Rodney couldn’t believe it as his sister disappeared from the world, the ache that filled him was unbearable and he turned to glare at the man responsible for this.

As Turner ordered him to focus on the crystal, Rodney narrowed his eyes.

“Go to hell,” he snarled at Turner, “I’m not helping you.”

Turner laughed at him, “Is that your final answer, Dr McKay? You do realise if you even try to use you abilities anywhere near this then you will complete my plan for me. The unfocussed energy you have.”

“If I never use them again,” Rodney told him, “I never help you.”

“Then I’ll have to provoke it,” Turner laughed, he pulled out a gun and with an amused smirk fired.

 

Rodney gasped in horror as Turner shot Laura. She gave a cry as the bullet slammed into her, falling to the ground and Rodney, somehow, managed to catch her.

“Hold on,” Rodney whispered as she took harsh gasps through the pain. The Doctor pressed his hands to the wound as John aimed at the group of men, trying to make sure none of the others were shot.

“I’m sorry,” Laura gasped before her eyes closed.

“Cadman?” John called in horror as Rodney let out a cry of pain.

Rodney gently placed Laura’s body down and stood to face Turner, rage blazing in his blue eyes. The Doctor grabbed John and pulled him down.

“We’re in trouble,” the Time Lord muttered.

John glanced at where Rodney was standing, even he could feel the raw energy crackling around the grieving man, “What do we do?”

The Doctor shook his head, trying to think of someway they could control what Rodney was doing but only Jeannie would be able to do that.

 _Not even the TARDIS can protect me forever_ , Jeannie’s words to him rang through the Doctor’s mind.

He scrambled across the floor and grabbed the stabiliser, “Rodney,” he yelled, “Use this and focus on Jeannie.”

Rodney caught the stabiliser and frowned at the Doctor, “What?”

“She can still be reached,” the Doctor yelled back, “Focus on her. Do it.”

At the order, Rodney focussed on his sister trying to find her and felt relief fill him as the woman in question started to appear before them.

“Rodney, you’re the anchor,” the Doctor called out, “Pull her back to you. You can do it.”

Rodney continued to focus on his sister and as she seemed to solidify, he reached out and gripped her shoulder. Jeannie grabbed the stabiliser from Rodney and fixed it to her wrist before taking Rodney’s hand and turning to face Turner.

“No,” the leader of the Brotherhood snarled.

Jeannie smirked at him, “Not a good plan,” she gripped Rodney’s hand tighter, “Follow my lead.”

Rodney felt Jeannie guiding the power between them towards the group crowding around the crystal, panic covering the men’s faces. John and the Doctor ducked their heads as the stream of energy emanating from the siblings became so intense, they couldn’t keep their eyes open. All the heard were several screams then silence.

 

The room was empty when John managed to look up again with the exception of the siblings, the Doctor, himself and Laura Cadman’s body. Jeannie had her arms wrapped around her brother as he shook, everything that had happened obviously overwhelming to the other man.

“I’m sorry,” the Doctor whispered, as they leaned over the young woman’s body, “I didn’t expect…”

“I know,” John replied sadly, “I shouldn’t have let her come, she had a concussion. She should have been resting.”

“Guys,” Jeannie whispered, her hand still holding her brother’s arm, “We should get back to the main part of the city. We need to let them know its over.”

John nodded; he waved away the Doctor’s offer of help and lifted Laura Cadman into his arms. They slowly walked along the corridors in solemn procession, not one of them thinking of radioing in to let Elizabeth know the outcome.

Jeannie held her brother’s arm, helping him walk as he limped along the corridor; the amount of energy used had exhausted them both. Finally, they reached the transporter and they stopped outside of it.

“We should take her to the morgue,” John said, “Then report to Elizabeth.”

“Actually…” the Doctor started but Jeannie stopped him.

“Not this time,” she told him, “This time we stay. This time we face up to and answer the questions. Laura deserves that.”

The Doctor nodded with a long sigh, “I know.”


	8. Chapter 8

Rodney stood alone on the balcony, finally alone after the long detailed debriefing Dr Weir had insisted on. He didn’t want to go into specifics about what had occurred earlier, he especially didn’t want to relive the death of Laura. He’d known her for a few hours but her death had left a huge hole in him, matched by the ones Radek and Carson carried.

“Rodney,” Jeannie came up to his side, “Are you okay?”

He turned to look at her, his sister and he knew that very soon she would leave him too.

“I’m sorry I did this to you,” Jeannie sighed, “I’m sorry that I’m leaving you with a mess…”

“Don’t,” Rodney cut her off, “I’m glad you came into my life. I was so bored back on Earth, I had nothing there and now…Weir asked me to take over Turner’s job, Radek apparently insisted that I get it.”

A small smile touched Jeannie’s face, “I’m glad. At least I know I’m leaving you in a good situation.”

“You’re leaving?” Rodney asked, hoping that the events of earlier had changed her plans.

Jeannie nodded, “I have to. Because I no longer exist here without the stabiliser the best place for me is the TARDIS.”

“I’m just going to miss you,” he whispered.

Jeannie smiled and silently hugged him before leaving him to brood for a little longer.

 

“Hey,” John caught Jeannie as she left the balcony.

“Hi,” she smiled slightly, “What are you doing hanging around here, Colonel?”

John shrugged, “I was going to ask you the same thing as your brother. Are you staying?”

“If you already heard my answer,” Jeannie folded her arms across her chest, “Why bother asking?”

He shrugged again, “Hope that maybe I could persuade you to stick around.”

“John…”

“There’s a lot for you to hang around here for,” he reminded her, “You know that, don’t you?

John stepped forward and gently kissed her. Jeannie let it linger for a second before stepping back from him.

“Don’t,” she whispered sadly, “Don’t make this harder, John. I have no choice in the matter, I made this decision to save my brother and I have to face the consequences.”

“You could stay,” John reminded her, “You…”

“I can’t,” she stated as calmly as she could, “John, no matter what I want, I have to leave.” She stepped forward and stretched up to kiss his cheek, “Take care of him, John and take care of yourself.”

With that she turned and left.

*********************************************

“You know,” the Doctor said as Jeannie entered the TARDIS, “I don’t usually stick around this long.”

Jeannie rolled her eyes, “I know. I had some people to say goodbye to but I’m ready.”

The Doctor looked up at her from the console, “Are you sure? Rodney…”

“Is safe,” Jeannie cut him off, “Look, if I hang around and talk anymore, I won’t be able to leave. Please, just push the button.”

He nodded, and without any further questioning he moved the TARDIS out of Atlantis. Neither of them knew of the two men standing outside watching, Rodney McKay and John Sheppard stood together saying goodbye to her before they walked together to the Control room.

Jeannie moved away from the console and took a seat, sighing as she stared at the stabiliser keeping her anchored in reality.

“It will hold you here for several more days,” he reminded her, standing beside her, “Jeannie, I could think of something…”

She held up her hand to stop him, “There’s no point,” she looked up at him properly, tears filling her eyes, “Best to get it over with as fast as possible.”

“Doctor,” a new voice filled the TARDIS just before Jeannie removed the stabiliser.

Jeannie let out an annoyed sigh, “Oracle.”

“Return to my home,” the Oracle told them, “There I shall explain as best I can.”

The Doctor turned to his companion and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Jeannie rolled her eyes.

“Why not,” she snapped, throwing her hands in the air, “I can stick around for an explanation.”

 

The Oracle’s home was now a garden, filled with rows and rows of flowers and a deep blue cloudless sky above them.

“Am I the only one really creeped out by this place?” Jeannie asked as they walked from the TARDIS through the garden.

The Doctor shrugged, “It’s reflecting that she’s happy.”

“Oh joy,” Jeannie sneered, pushing her hand through her hair, the cheery world around her making her nauseous.

They continued deeper into the Oracle’s home, finally finding the woman sitting under a tree, her white dress pristine and a smile on her face.

“Thank God she’s not playing with the fluffy bunnies,” Jeannie muttered, “I would have had to throw up then and there.”

The Doctor chuckled as he gently swatted her shoulder. He nodded to the woman sitting in front of them.

“Hello, Doctor,” the Oracle greeted him as she stood to face them, “Jeannie, I have so much to thank you for.”

“I’m glad everything that I went through and everything I put my brother through was worth it,” Jeannie replied sharply, she let out a hiss of irritation, “Why didn’t you give us some…indication of what was going on? Do you have any idea what you put us through?”

The Oracle dropped her head slightly, her long hair fell into her face and the Doctor and Jeannie shared a confused glance as they saw a tear trail along the Oracle’s cheek.

“I wish to apologise,” the Oracle voice was filled with tears, “But you must understand that the only reason I did this was so I could survive.”

Suspicion filled Jeannie; she folded her arms across her chest, “Did what?”

“I was the one who engineered what happened to your brother,” she confessed, “I placed the device in his laboratory.”

“Y...Y….Y…You,” Jeannie stuttered, shock and confusion filling her as the Doctor caught her, “You killed him?”

“What I did, I did only to ensure that the power to destroy them existed,” the Oracle stated, her voice never changing from the calm, soothing tones, “Only then would I be safe.”

“You manipulative bitch,” Jeannie snapped, rage filling her eyes, “You killed my brother.”

“Jeannie,” the Doctor held her back.

“Please, listen to me,” the Oracle said, “Rodney is not dead. It was just…the machine was to make sure that you would come to me. He will waken.”

Jeannie tore herself away from the Time Lord, her blue eyes glistening as she stepped menacingly towards the other woman.

“You tore me apart,” Jeannie snarled at her, “You used me and my brother, for what? To stop Turner and his cohorts,”

“The power to stop them could only come from you both,” the Oracle told her.

Jeannie closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths, “I would have helped you if you’d just asked.”

 

“Jeannie,” the Doctor chased her as she marched back to the TARDIS, the Oracle following him, “Jeannie, wait for a second.”

Jeannie spun to them, her blue eyes blazing, “She used me, she used Rodney and very nearly destroyed us. I am not waiting around for her to do any more.”

“I have returned everything so it is as it was,” the Oracle told her.

“Alright, good,” Jeannie told her sarcasm flowing from every word, “Now, I’ll do something for you.” Jeannie stepped up to the other woman, her blue eyes darker than the Doctor had ever seen, “I’m warning you, never come near me or my brother again. I know how powerful we are now, I know how to access it and I can teach Rodney. So, keep well away from us if you don’t want to experience it first hand,” with that said, Jeannie turned and entered the TARDIS.

The Oracle turned to the Doctor, “I apologise for what I have done, Doctor.”

The Doctor stared at her, “So you should.”

With that said, he followed Jeannie back to the TARDIS.

*********************************************

Rodney’s body lay in the morgue; he looked as though he was simply sleeping. Laura Cadman stood in the doorway; she felt Carson at her side and rested her head against his shoulder. Rodney’s death had shocked all of them; Laura wasn’t surprised at how badly it was affecting her. They drove each other crazy but the time spent with each other when she was stuck in his head had left them with if not a friendship, at least a familiarity.

“Has anyone talked to Jeannie?” Laura asked, worry in her voice. She’d seen Jeannie when the woman realised Rodney was dead, had seen the complete devastation within her eyes and since no one had seen the women since, Laura was worried.

Carson shook his head, “The Colonel hasn’t been seen either. I’ve a feeling he’s with her somewhere they can both grieve.”

Laura turned to hug him properly, knowing that Carson was just as devastated as she was; they’d been friends since before coming to Atlantis.

“I have to get back to work,” Carson told her after several minutes.

Laura nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “I just want to say goodbye to him.”

Carson nodded; he squeezed her hand before leaving her alone with Rodney. She felt a shiver run along her spine as she moved to stand beside him.

“Rodney,” she started, for the first time since she’d met him not sure what to say, “You…you drove me crazy but I knew you’d always back me no matter what,” Laura sighed and nervously reached out to take his hand, “I’m going to miss you.”

Laura swallowed, forcing back the tears that were threatening her. Leaning over him, Laura studied his face before gently kissing his forehead. She felt pressure on her hand and gasped in astonishment as she realised Rodney had just squeezed her hand.

“Rodney?” Laura gasped, she touched his face watching in amazement as his eyes fluttered open, “Rodney, look at me.”

As the scientist focussed on her, Laura started to laugh in relief.

“Cadman,” Rodney murmured, looking around at her in complete confusion, “What’s going on?”

 

Rodney sat on the infirmary bed, a blanket wrapped around him as he tried to stop shaking. Carson had an IV in his arm and several hot water bottles sitting against Rodney to help raise his body temperature. He glanced over to where Elizabeth, Radek, Laura, Teyla and Ronon stood, all watching him as though he was going to disappear at any moment.

“Where’s Jeannie?” Rodney asked when Carson came over to check on him.

Carson hesitated, “I don’t know. When we thought you were dead, she disappeared.”

“I can’t concentrate to find her,” Rodney said, he was groggy, had a headache and just wanted to sleep.

“She was extremely upset when we thought you were…” Carson couldn’t continue that sentence, “Once she senses you’re awake, I’m sure she’ll be here.”

Rodney nodded, burrowing deeper into the blanket, nodding in thanks when Carson added another one around him.

 

John staggered slightly and leaned against the wall. He looked around his room, trying to remember exactly how he’d ended up here. Confusion filled him as John pieced together the fragmented pieces of his memory which ended with Jeannie saying goodbye before the world had faded and he’d ended up here.

“John?” Elizabeth’s voice came over the radio, “John, answer me.”

“Elizabeth,” John replied to her call, “What’s up?”

“Where the hell have you been?” Elizabeth snapped, “Never mind,” she continued, “I need you to bring Jeannie to the infirmary.”

“Jeannie?” John asked confused.

“Yes,” Elizabeth replied, “Rodney’s alive. Bring her down here.”

“Ah,” John stammered slightly, looking around the room, “I have no idea where she is.”

“What?” Elizabeth sighed, “Just get down to the infirmary.”

John nodded, despite the fact the woman couldn’t see him and scrubbed his hand over his face. He pulled together his scattered thoughts and started down to the infirmary to check on his team-mate.

 

“Rodney!!”

John ran over to his friend, sitting on the bed wrapped in several blankets. Rodney looked up and glanced behind John, obviously looking for his sister.

“You’re okay,” John laughed, “You’re actually okay. I can’t believe this. Jeannie was sure you were dead.”

Rodney let out a slight gasp of shock as John grabbed him in a quick hug. Once the other man let him go, looking a little embarrassed at his show of emotion, John stepped back from the bed.

“How’re you feeling?” John asked, ignoring his emotional greeting.

“Kinda cold,” Rodney replied, pulling the blanket tighter around himself, “Where’s Jeannie?”

John dropped his eyes, “I don’t know. From what I remember, she called the Doctor and he took us to tell your parents you were dead.”

“She told my parents?” Rodney winced, “Oh damn.”

“After that she used the TARDIS and took us somewhere, I have no idea where it was,” John continued, deciding not to tell about the woman’s sacrifice, “After that, I don’t know.”

Rodney frowned and closed his eyes, he needed to be able to focus and find her. He had to find her.

*********************************************

“Jeannie?”

The Doctor stood watching her as she sat curled in a ball under the control console, tears sliding down her cheeks. She’d been there for a while; it had always been a place she would sit when she needed to think.

“What?” she snapped at him.

“Where do you want to go?” the Doctor sat cross-legged facing her.

Jeannie shrugged.

“I thought you’d want to see Rodney,” he pushed, wincing as the ice-blue eyes focussed on him.

Jeannie shook her head, “He’s safe. I can feel he’s fine but I’m not.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I’m so sorry about all you went through. I’m sorry that I was the one who encouraged you to learn to use your abilities and I said you could trust her.”

“You’ve got enough guilt to carry about, Doctor,” Jeannie reached out and took his hand, “You don’t need this,” she sighed, “I’m a big girl you know.”

He squeezed her hand tightly, “Well, we have to go somewhere, back to Atlantis if you want or maybe we could try somewhere else.”

“What about Rose?” Jeannie asked, “I mean you did promise her you’d be back for her.”

The Doctor shrugged, “And I will, but first I want to make sure you’re alright.”

Jeannie slid out of her hole and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, “Thank you.”

He held onto her, rubbing her back slightly in comfort.

“Okay,” Jeannie said decisively, “Firstly, we go to Atlantis so I can check on Rodney, then we pick up Rose.”

The Doctor smiled, “You’re coming with me again?”

Jeannie gave a slight shrug again, “I think I need some time to deal with what I know now and being here, in the TARDIS is the best thing for it.”

“Right then,” the Doctor cried, “Atlantis it is.”

 

The TARDIS materialised in the same part of the city it always did, Jeannie exited the ship and headed straight to the infirmary, leaving the Doctor in the TARDIS.

“Jeannie?” several people cried in astonishment as she marched past them.

She ignored them and walked over to her brother, Rodney glanced up at her when she arrived and smiled in relief as she hugged him.

“Are you okay?” Rodney demanded of his twin, “If you thought I was dead.”

“I’m fine,” Jeannie replied softly, “Mostly. I just came back to see if you’re okay.”

Rodney nodded, “Just cold.”

Jeannie laughed slightly and sat at his side, “Good.”

*********************************************

The Doctor rested his hand on Jeannie’s shoulder, “I’ll wait for you in the TARDIS.”

Jeannie quickly nodded to him before turning to where her brother was sitting in the mess eating breakfast with John, Carson and the rest of his team.

“Oh, this is going to be hard,” she murmured walking over to them.

“Jeannie,” Rodney smiled when she reached them, “Want something to eat?”

“I need to talk to you,” she told him, “Come on.”

Confused, Rodney grabbed the last piece of his toast, his look telling anyone who dared steal any of his breakfast would be dead. He quickly followed his twin sister out and stood waiting for her to talk.

“I did something when I thought you were dead,” Jeannie confessed, “It basically…” she paused.

“Jeannie,” Rodney asked, worriedly, “What’s wrong?”

Quickly, Jeannie told him everything that had happened, in the most basic of terms.

“That was…” Rodney started, anger filling his eyes.

“I know,” Jeannie cut him off before he could even start to yell, “But during this whole thing I learned just how dangerous we can be, together.”

“And you think leaving is the best thing?” Rodney scorned.

Jeannie frowned at him, “I think I need time to learn to control this new ability before I’m around you during a crisis. I’ve seen the damage we can do if we don’t control this properly and I don’t want to endanger any one here.”

Rodney frowned but didn’t say another word, knowing it was pointless to argue with her when she’d already made up her mind.

“Are you going to say goodbye to John?” he asked finally.

Jeannie dropped her eyes, “I can’t. Tell him I’m sorry.”

She hugged her brother once more, kissing his cheek quickly before slipping away.

 

Jeannie marched along the corridors, she wanted to get out of here as fast as possible but as she walked she was stopped by another woman.

“Laura?” Jeannie gasped, shaking herself as she remembered that none of it had affected them here and of course she was alive.

“Hey,” Laura Cadman smiled, “Are you okay?”

Jeannie smiled back and to the other woman’s surprise hugged Laura tightly, “Look after him for me,” Jeannie whispered.

She started for the TARDIS once more as Laura stared after her in complete confusion.

Jeannie hurried on wanting to get out as fast as possible, sighing in relief as she saw the TARDIS in front of her.

“You’re not leaving without saying goodbye,” John called from behind her, making her stop in her tracks, “Are you?”

Jeannie closed her eyes, she’d almost made it.

“John,” she sighed, turning to face him.

He walked over to her, “I thought you’d at least say…something and not disappear on me.”

Jeannie stepped in and kissed him, “Rodney will explain,” she murmured, kissing him once more, “Goodbye, John,” Jeannie whispered, slipping out of his arms and into the TARDIS.


End file.
